


【KR/SV】雨票未至

by Matsu



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blade Runner 2049 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu/pseuds/Matsu
Summary: *雨票 ( rain check )：露天球场球赛因下雨而取消或改期的，观众凭票（票根）可以下次再来。有一天，毛团跑来和我说，“我有一个德芬银翼杀手AU的脑洞，我要看我要看！你写嘛你写嘛！”我想，woc，你好不容易想看德芬了，还是银翼杀手AU，快！我tm写爆。然后等我看完脑洞，我……………………青蛙悲伤.jpg断断续续的写了蛮长时间，冬休以后大概会一起跟着冬眠很久。感觉文里有的时候非常逻辑死，不过还是尽量想写好，因为我个人而言真的很喜欢银翼杀手。也许看了开头就能猜到全部。不过还是希望看过银翼的小伙伴能get到文里的很多梗，因为我真的太喜欢银翼杀手这部电影了！！！！！！





	【KR/SV】雨票未至

 

 

 

 

1

Sebastian睡醒的时候已经是下午四点了，他慌慌张张地起身，从冰箱里取出早上送来的新鲜食材，点燃磁石炉，放上锅具，原本计划烤制的馅饼由于还未和面已经来不及做了，因为Kimi五点过十分就会准时回家。

Sebastian唤醒AI，让它播放音乐，歌单里全是他喜欢的乐队Foo Fighters的歌，AI机械地回答并让家里的每一台音箱响起，Sebastian很高兴Kimi没有把家里这台已经过时很久的古早语音型号更换成近几年开始全面替代的互动式全息型，这两年华莱士公司又出了新版本，名叫Joi，更聪明，更甜美，就像它的广告语——“让你听见你想要听见的，让你看见你想要看见的，Joi能满足你的一切幻想”。广告铺天盖地无孔不入，好在Kimi完全不予理睬，不然Sebastian肯定会嫉妒那个连身体都没有的小妞。

跟着音响哼着歌，锅里的浓汤开始咕噜咕噜翻滚起来，带着奶油的咸香，Sebastian细细切碎了土豆倒进汤里，又盖上了盖子。AI提示烤箱时间到了，Sebastian戴上厚实的手套，从烤炉里取出肥嫩的烤鸡，忍着烫手的蒸汽把包好的蔬菜从烤鸡肚子里取出，然后摆在烤鸡周围。

“距离五点十分还有十五分钟。”

“好的，我知道了。”

AI尽职地报了时，这款老旧的AI只能接受命令与履行职责，连基本的交流都做不到，虽说如此，但Sebastian还是会答复它，这样感觉就像房间里多了一个人，Kimi不在家的时候也不显得过于寂寞。Sebastian一直很疑惑像Kimi这样有钱的人，为什么不换一款AI，哪怕是普通的互动式。

Sebastian把做好的食物放进保温箱里，脱去身上沾了厨房味道的衣服丢进洗衣机里，机器亮起了指示灯，开始向肚子里的脏衣服喷上最新流行的空气洗涤剂。Sebastian拧开花洒，站在水帘下，让水流洗去身上的味道。

距离五点十分还有五分钟，吹干头发换上干净衣服的Sebastian与他精致的晚餐一起在餐桌旁等待这个屋子的主人归来。

 

 

“欢迎您回家。”随着大门的开启与AI的语音，Kimi Raikkonen踏进了玄关，Sebastian起身去迎接，张开的双臂在半路收了势，刚挂上的笑容也僵在脸上。

Kimi看上去不是很高兴，他拧着眉头，看上去完全失去了神采。

Sebastian不是没有见过这样的Kimi，严格来说，这是Kimi的常态。这与记忆中那个经常展露笑容的男人有很大的出入，Kimi变了，变得冷漠，易怒，常常陷入消极与悲伤。Sebastian知道Kimi的变化与他自己有关——在多年前复制人的暴动中受了严重的伤的Sebastian曾经沉睡了很久，这是Kimi告诉他的。具体有多久，Sebastian不知道，Kimi也没有说。好在政府平息了暴动，新型号的复制人替换了旧型号，世界再次回归和平，政客的焦点也转移到不可忽视的环境问题上。虽然保住了命，但醒来以后的自己失去了记忆，Kimi则失去了笑容。

 

 

 

“今天过得好吗？”Sebastian还是换上了微笑，替Kimi脱下外套，挂在门口的衣架上。Kimi没有回答他，他停止了换鞋的动作，就这么盯着Sebastian的一举一动。Sebastian开始慌张了，今天的Kimi有种说不出的怪异，他强行让自己看上去如平常一样，故作镇定地继续说道，“我做了你喜欢吃的，我记得你……”

话还没说完，他的手腕被Kimi捉住，对方的力气很大，Sebastian吃痛地惊呼了一声就被Kimi拽到面前。鼻腔里满是男人身上的酒气，Sebastian刚刚就发觉了，玄关被男人熏染得就像打翻了一瓶白兰地，他抬起头，男人正盯着他，眼神让Sebastian很不舒服。

——就像在看楼下邻居养的人工英国斗牛犬。

“Kimi……”

Sebastian想告诉Kimi他弄疼了自己，但他接下来的话就被堵在口中，这个吻来得激烈，Kimi吮吸着男孩的唇舌，仿佛要将呼吸全部夺去。Kimi放开了Sebastian的手腕，把手伸进了他的衣襟。

Kimi的手伸进Sebastian的内裤，揉搓着沉睡的器官，Sebastian鼻息加重，哼出了声，带着拐弯的尾音。Kimi的吻在这尾音中变得温柔起来，他另一只手扶住Sebastian的腰，将他向里屋带去。

两人跌跌撞撞地来到客厅，餐桌上，食物飘着的热气，远不如刚从保温盒里拿出来那样热气腾腾。而Kimi却是热情的，隔着衣服Sebastian感受到了对方的温度，他的后腰撞到了餐桌，碰倒了一支香槟杯，玻璃在地板上炸裂，正吻着Sebastian脖颈的Kimi顿住了。

“Kimi？”

Sebastian被Kimi翻了过来，趴在木质的餐桌上，眼前正是那只被烤得焦黄的烤鸡，那只鸡正张开大腿，由腹部没入鸡臀尖的刀口刷着蜂蜜，带着烤脆的金色卷边。抹了蜂蜜的阴茎挤进干涩的后穴，Sebastian咬着胳膊堵住了自己几乎脱口的叫声，翻倒的蜜罐正流着琥珀色黏稠的蜂蜜，那是准备抹在烤面包上的，一罐价值万金。

身后男人的呻吟让他渐渐适应起这场性事，Sebastian看着眼前的食物，直到那些饭菜不再冒出热气。

 

 

Sebastian扶着餐桌从地上爬起身，精液混着蜂蜜从后穴涌了出来，半稠的液体顺着大腿从原本就一塌糊涂的下身流了下来。Sebastian抱起地上被粗暴从身上拉扯下来的衣服，准备去浴室清理自己，却听到卧室传来Kimi的声音。

射完就退出了Sebastian身体的Kimi正坐在卧室的床上，拿着手机不知道在和谁打电话，他的情绪有些失控，完全不像Sebastian记忆中的Kimi，男人一直压抑着自己的痛哭，末了，他说：“请你帮我放在他的墓地上吧，那是他最喜欢的头盔。”

电话那头似乎还要说些什么，但Kimi挂断了电话。

许久，Kimi都没有再抬起低垂的头。

Sebastian站不住了，激烈的性事让他股间打颤，两条腿软得就像煮熟的意面。他扶着门框滑了下去，跌坐在地上。

也许是这声音，Kimi终于动了。“抱歉，”Kimi起身走向Sebastian将他扶了起来，“我喝多了，有些失控，”他把Sebastian搂在怀里，亲了亲对方金棕色的鬓角，然后将无力支撑身体的男孩打横抱起，“我们先去洗个澡，然后把饭菜热一热，一起吃晚饭好吗？”

Sebastian看着Kimi又恢复成记忆里那个温暖的人，开心地笑了。

 

 

 

2

Sebastian睁开眼睛，眼前是Kimi的睡脸，他正被对方搂在怀里。Kimi呼吸绵长，眼睑下睫毛洒下一片阴影。Sebastian想伸手触摸男人的脸，但是他不敢动，他贪心地窝在Kimi怀里，静静地看着心爱的人。

Kimi醒了，道奇蓝色的眼瞳带着初醒的迷茫，在看清怀里人的眼眸后松开了对方，他支起身体，抹了抹脸，下了床。

Sebastian也跟着离开温暖的被窝，随着Kimi走进浴室。男人拧开花洒，温热的水从头浇下，身后贴上了一具同样温热的身体。Kimi转过身，Sebastian主动含住了他的双唇，手掌沿着肋骨向上抚摸，水流撒在两人头顶，顺着发丝在脸颊滑落，Sebastian闭着眼睛，任由花洒里喷出的水浇在脸上。

晨起的男人很容易被调动情绪，Kimi啃咬着Sebastian的脖子，在瓶瓶罐罐之间摸索着凡士林，Sebastian用双腿夹住男人的腰，用臀缝挤压着对方已经硬了的阴茎，让后穴抵住烫人的龟头。来自Kimi少有的爱抚让他舒服得闭上眼睛，男人的唇在他的眼睑上轻轻吻着，Sebastian咬着下唇，抹上润滑的阴茎一寸一寸地推进他的身体，被撑满的感觉让他满足得痉挛，Sebastian下巴抵在Kimi的肩窝上，双臂紧紧地搂着男人，承受着每一下都能顶进深处的冲撞，他大声地呻吟着，很久都没有这么畅快地叫出来，花洒的水淋进嘴里，他也毫不在意。整根没入再整根拔出，Sebastian张着嘴，近乎失神地哭起来，眼泪刚刚流出就被水流冲去。

Sebastian已经没有办法靠自己的力气挂在Kimi的身上了，他的一条腿滑了下来，Kimi扛起他的另一条腿，让Sebastian的膝窝挂在自己的胳膊上。Sebastian只好扶着浴室的墙壁，身后纠缠得越来越激烈，Kimi明显加快了速度，体位的关系让Sebastian明显得感觉到阴茎的侵犯，舒服地让他哆哆嗦嗦地射了。Kimi也快射了，他干脆放下那条腿，把Sebastian抵在墙上，抬高他的屁股，继续凶狠地抽插。

 

 

“Kimi……”Sebastian坐在浴缸里，热水没过他的锁骨，他的后背贴着Kimi的前胸，男人的手臂随意地搭在浴缸边，被热水泡得粉红的手臂上纹着花体的“ICEMAN”纹身，“我想出去看看……”

“今天酸雨概率很高。”

Sebastian知道Kimi不是刻意摆出冰冷的姿态，对方就是这样言简意赅，虽然Kimi很少笑了，但是记忆不会欺骗人，那笑容曾经很暖。

“我会穿上雨衣，买来一次都没用过，”他靠上Kimi的手臂，水下的手抚摸着男人的腿，“我很久都没出去看看了……”

自从受伤醒来就没有出去过了……

“……只能出去两个小时，”男人考虑了很长时间，罕见地松了口，“一下雨就回来。”

 

许久没到户外，环境比受伤前的印象中更差，不过哪怕只能呆在车里依然浇不灭Sebastian的兴致，他兴奋地趴在车窗上，窗外铅灰色的天空，低沉的雾气反射着城市的霓虹，全息的合成食品广告让人垂涎欲滴，广告里的美女像享受珍馐佳肴一般舀起一块合成食品送进嘴里，字幕广告语——“如同记忆中的味道”适时的替换成了美女。

Sebastian穿着他崭新的橘黄色透明雨衣，在昏黄的窗外找到了熟悉的建筑物轮廓：“这里！你记得吗？”他兴奋地转过头看着Kimi，“以前我生日你带我来过这里！说这里有一间可以看Elvis的全息演唱会的酒吧，结果我们搞错了方向，飞了好久都没有找到，还突遇一场暴雨，”他喋喋不休着。

那场景就像是昨天，夜夜笙歌的拉斯维加斯上空还没有迎来那场足以灭顶的核爆，但这座城市依旧霓虹闪烁，歌舞升平。他们最后还是找到了那个韩国人开的赌场，只不过在此之前一场暴雨突然而至，两人关上天窗，面对无法继续行驶的倾盆大雨他们只得临时以悬浮模式下降至地面，然后他们抵着被暴雨冲刷的车窗玻璃，紧紧相拥，他把脸埋在Kimi的颈窝里，闻着循环系统带来的车外潮湿的气息。

“那个赌场特别棒！完全是20世纪70年代的样子，猫王就在我们面前，气氛也好棒！那是我过得最棒的生日......谢谢你，Kimi，” Sebastian开心地笑着，Kimi却冻住了表情。

Sebastian抿了抿嘴，“你怎么了？”

Kimi突然调转了车的方向，“回家了，”他说，“一会儿会下雨的。”

 

“欢迎您回家。”

金属门在身后合上，Sebastian脱掉塑料雨衣，把Kimi湿掉的帽衫挂回衣架上。

“你说的好准，真的下雨了，好在不是酸雨，”Sebastian并没有对Kimi一路的沉默感到有什么异样，他打了个喷嚏，男孩吸了吸鼻子急急忙忙的跑进厨房，为自己热了一杯牛奶，他抓了一大把彩色棉花糖粒泡在里面。即使在喝牛奶，Sebastian仍旧絮絮叨叨，“这雨来得太早，我还没有逛够，我们什么时候去曼哈顿，我记得那里有一家很好吃的拉面摊……”他喝了一大口牛奶，皱着眉看着杯子里的乳白色液体，“竟然是全脂牛奶，Ew……”

站在门口的Kimi却一反常态大步走了过来。他夺走Sebastian手上的杯子，滚烫的牛奶溅了出来，男孩小声惊呼。

“那就别喝了。”Kimi冷冰冰地说。

Sebastian愣在原地，表情看起来有些委屈。“好吧，”他小心翼翼地观察着Kimi的表情，“我不讨厌全脂牛奶，对不起。”

“算了，喝掉吧。”

Kimi深吸了一口气，把牛奶放在桌上。Sebastian小心翼翼地拿起桌上的牛奶，透过睫毛看着Kimi，一小口一小口地喝了起来。

“Come here……” Kimi转过身来，冲男孩招招手。Sebastian挪向他，把的脸埋在男人的肩膀里 ，任对方来回抚摸着他的背，用双臂把他包住，男孩忍不住抿嘴偷笑。Kimi揉着Sebastian乱七八糟的头发，发凉的手掌顺着脸颊向下滑，感受对方温热滑腻的颈间皮肤，另一只手探入他的衬衫，抚摸纤细的腰线。

他转过Sebastian的脸，全脂牛奶的味道在两人口中蔓延。

 

 

Kimi口袋里的电话打断了这个吻。

相拥的两个人快速地分开，Kimi掏出电话向卧室走去。

“是，”Kimi很快接通了电话，对方不过说了几句他就快速地回答道，“知道了。”

然后挂断了电话。

Sebastian装作没有偷听，咽下最后一口牛奶，快步把杯子送回厨房的水池，然后把湿了裤脚的牛仔裤脱下来扔进洗衣机，赤着腿跑回卧室。Kimi刚脱去上衣，正在解开腰间的皮带，一双手从身后环住他的腰。

“要洗澡吗？”Sebastian在Kimi耳边吹了一口气，双手替代Kimi拉下了长裤的拉链，“或者继续刚才的？”

 

“可以一起进行。”

 

 

 

3

Sebastian侧躺在床上，身上还有Kimi的温度，股间带着不舒服的黏腻感，后穴还在隐隐作痛。浴室蒸腾的水汽模糊了玻璃门，但阻隔不了淅淅沥沥淋浴的水声。

——之前还温柔地亲吻着自己嘴角的Kimi，突然叹息着粗暴地草草了结。这不是Kimi第一次如此冷漠地对待自己，Sebastian不明白即使每天睡在一起，却感觉两个人越来越疏离，自己是做错了什么还是说错了什么？

今天也许透支了体力，一股困倦袭来，Sebastian的视线开始变得模糊……

 

****

****男孩脚掌踩在沙地上，小心地躲过碎掉的贝壳，清澈的海水抚过脚背，海水凉凉的很舒服，海面吹来带着咸味却清新的微风，海风拂过脸颊，一切都是那么慵懒与美好……这一定是个梦，印象里的海水总是翻滚着一人多高的浪拍打在焦黑的沙石上，隔得很远就能闻到腥臭的味道。** **

****梦还在继续，男孩漫步在海边的沙地上，天空很蓝，云朵反射着刺眼的白色，空气中没有呛人的雾气，一眼就能看到远处的地平线。海滩上远远地一个人影的轮廓逐渐清晰，那是Kimi，正远远走来。男人的脸颊带着年轻的弧度，眼底没有年龄的痕迹，鼻梁上方的额骨没有那条经常锁紧眉头带来的眉间纹，右臂也没有纹上图腾，金色的短发在阳光下散发着金灿灿的光芒，见男孩走近，低头浅浅一笑，伸手牵住了男孩的手。** **

****“不玩了？”Kimi递来一杯色彩鲜艳的饮料，男孩伸手接过，突然额间一凉，男人用被饮料冰凉的手抹去了他额头的汗水，“你会晒黑的。”** **

****“晒黑了你还喜欢我吗？”Sebastian听到自己说，Kimi一怔，把视线从男孩脸上移开，发红的耳尖出卖了他。** **

****“晒黑你就不喜欢我了吗？你真是个不温柔的朋友！”男孩故意嚷道，Sebastian觉得自己一定带着玩笑得逞的坏笑。Kimi没有回答，他牵着对方的手突然使了力气，把男孩拉到他的面前，Sebastian能感觉到他的心跳开始加速，呼吸频率也有些不太自然。男孩抬眼看着对方，他们的脸靠得很近，近到鼻腔里只有对方的气息，近到他们的眼里都能看到对方的倒影。然后Kimi低头吻了男孩，嘴唇轻轻地触碰在一起，显得有些小心翼翼。** **

****Sebastian觉得脑子一片空白。** **

****“我爱你。”Kimi挺拔的鼻尖抵着对方的鼻头，他侧过脸再次吻了吻男孩因为惊讶而微张的嘴唇，深邃的眼窝就在眼前。** **

****“我也爱你。”** **

****Sebastian听到自己的回答。** **

****男孩伸出手缠住对方的肩膀，贴着对方的嘴唇说道，之后他见到了Kimi最温暖的笑容……他们又吻在一起，彼此都在加深这个吻。** **

 

 

 

Sebastian醒了，抬手只摸到身边冰凉的床铺，窗外的光亮刺眼，估计已经是早上。他躺在床上没有动，回想着刚才的梦，脑海里从未出现过这些如此清晰连贯的画面，这是他失去的记忆或者只是臆想？

记忆里Kimi说也曾对他说过“我爱你”，是在他从沉睡中醒来后约莫两个月后的事情，就发生在这间屋子里。灰色的墙壁没有任何装饰，天花板上的灯管亮着刺眼的光，巨大的落地窗外满是灰蒙蒙的雾气，远处城市中心的霓虹在雾气的折射中显得有些迷幻。那时他躺在地板上，怀里的男人满是酒气，Kimi喝醉了，像孩子一样窝在他的颈窝失声大哭，眼泪打湿了他的肩头，他被Kimi紧紧地抱住，勒得几乎喘不过气来。男人摸索着吻了他，这是一个糟糕透顶的吻，只是对方单方面的在嘴唇上研磨，带着不好闻的酒气和咸味的眼泪。

这不是朋友间应该做的事情——最初醒来的时候Kimi曾告诉过他，他们是最好的，互相扶持的朋友。但是看着对方的样子，Sebastian又心疼极了，胸口翻涌着酸楚与揪心的难过。

“我爱你，Seb……我很想你。”

男人低喃着，让Sebastian觉得产生了错觉，这场景似曾相识，却怎么也想不起来，但他不想再看这个男人继续难过下去，Kimi的眼泪让他的心都快碎了。Kimi又吻了上来，Sebastian不再闪躲，任由对方吻着，用手指抹掉男人发红的双眼涌出的眼泪。

 

 

 

 

“你醒了？”

Sebastian结束了自己的回忆，循声望去，Kimi捧着托盘走进房间，带着食物的香气。Kimi将托盘放在Sebastian面前，除了日常的早餐，男孩的目光被一杯金黄色的饮料吸引了过去，他端起杯子，就着杯口深吸一口，那是柑橘的香气。

“你从哪里买到的橙汁？”Sebastian抿了一口，酸甜的口感让他忍不住翘起嘴角，“一定花了不少钱，”他把杯子递给Kimi，“你也尝尝。”

“还有很多，我买了40盎司，”Kimi在床边坐下，就着Sebastian递来的杯子喝了一口，把杯子又推了回去，“黑市上有个商人在卖，他还带来了新鲜水果佐证这不是合成饮料。”

“都快忘了果汁的味道了……我刚做了一个梦，”Sebastian看着手中杯子里朝阳般的液体，“你递给我一杯饮料，梦里的我尝不到味道，但我知道那是混着新鲜橙汁的酒精饮料……”

Sebastian抬眼，Kimi正温柔的看着他，仿佛昨晚他们的不快才是一个梦。

“这不是梦，那是你以前最爱喝的日出，”Kimi伸出手，拇指在男孩的唇上轻轻摩挲着，他的眼角带着久违的弧度，“我想你是想起来了点什么，跟我说说好吗？”

 

Sebastian与Kimi说了那个梦，梦里的细节很清晰，可是真正回忆起来又像是片段，蓝天白云，碧海沙滩，橙汁饮料，还有那句我爱你。在复述的过程中，Kimi一直握着男孩的手，紧紧地，就像梦里那样，拇指抵着男孩的掌心。Sebastian越说越迷茫起来，他不知道这是梦还是记忆。但Kimi却显得很激动，男人抹了眼睛，抱住了对方。

“太好了，这太好了。”

Kimi说这是创伤之后Sebastian第一次回忆起以前的事情，为了庆祝，Kimi主动提出带Sebastian出去逛逛。

今天的天气也给了这个临时起意的约会足够的面子，未来24小时内都没有放射尘风暴，空气中久违的没有可视的颗粒物，抬头甚至能在灰厚的云层中找到太阳模糊的影子。Sebastian很想在户外走走，不过Kimi开着车径直驶向市中心的一幢大厦里，把车泊进车位后，他们乘坐电梯来到了顶楼。

电梯门开，Sebastian睁大了眼睛，如果不是和梦里一样蓝的天空太不真实，Sebastian差点以为他们来到了一间户外运动场。几个年轻人正在三对三篮球，另一边网球场上也有人在跑动。Kimi要了一个室内包厢，Sebastian知道男人不喜欢人多的环境，只可惜了那个全息的蓝天，为了增加真实性，天空还有小鸟叽叽喳地掠过，他还挺喜欢的。Sebastian跟在Kimi身后磨磨蹭蹭流连着那片蓝天，直到Kimi出声喊他过去。

Kimi看上去很有兴致，他握着球拍一副怀念的样子，Sebastian没有打过羽毛球，见Kimi那么期待只好咽下扫兴的话，在Kimi换衣服的时候悄悄向服务人员要了一份说明简单地了解了一下打法。Sebastian没有想到自己第一次打羽毛球居然赢了Kimi，那个小气的家伙因为输了比赛闷闷不乐，连个笑容都没有。

“这个裁判一定是坏了，”Sebastian安慰道，“我刚才出界了。”

“很抱歉我昨天才进行过检测与调校，我很确定您刚才的那一球是在线内，哪怕用肉眼观测。”

Sebastian惊奇地看向四周，找寻声音的来源，这是他第一次接触互动式AI。

“我就是这个BMN-57房间，每一条边界线甚至球网都是我，”AI回答道，“很高兴为您服务。”

“你叫BMN-57？”Sebastian来了兴致，“那你告诉我，我刚才出界了。”

“根据落地点判断，您的球没有出界。”AI回答道，“如果告诉您出界会让您开心起来的话，刚才那球出界了，不过接下来的消息您恐怕又会失望了——您的时间到了，还需要续时吗？”

“它真酷！”Sebastian看向Kimi，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我们续时吧！我还想再和它说说话。”

Kimi忍不住笑了，摸了摸Sebastian的脑袋：“下次吧，”他说，“午餐我定了位置。”

打羽毛球不是今天唯一的行程，Kimi又带男孩去了一间餐厅，一整面墙都是落地窗，能看到对面楼宇间的全息移民广告。这是Sebastian第一次吃外面的食物，餐厅里只有他们，Sebastian看了看Kimi递来的菜单，上面没有新鲜果汁，Sebastian越发想念家里那近40盎司的橙汁了。菜品都是Kimi点的，Sebastian吃到了一小块黑色的糖块，略带苦味，却香醇无比，入口就化作了糖浆，Kimi告诉他，那是巧克力，是Sebastian以前最爱吃的东西。

“可可树很娇贵，现在这个星球上已经没有适合它们的土地了，”Kimi感叹道，“这是在格利泽581g上利用克隆技术种植的可可，虽然换了生存的星球不过依旧是这个让人怀念的味道……”正说着，侍者端来了一块蛋糕，表面覆满了巧克力，还有些许水果点缀在上面，Sebastian好奇地拿起一片，发现是制作的水果片，“我本来想让他们用真正的水果，但是它们太难买到了……”

“我已经很高兴了，”Sebastian的脸上满是感动的笑容，他把那片合成的果片放进嘴里，那是一片桃子，“今天你为我做了很多，我很满足。”他不顾面无表情的侍者还没离开，搂住Kimi，送上了自己的吻。

巧克力做的蛋糕非常好吃，只可惜它太小了，但Sebastian坚持与Kimi分享了这块蛋糕，餐桌对面的Kimi始终带着温柔的微笑。Sebastian的记忆也被这场景从脑海深处牵了出来，Kimi总是这样，用温柔的眼神看着他，Sebastian呆呆地看着对方，眼前两个不同年龄的Kimi开始重叠，不变的是那双温柔的蓝色的眼睛。

“我爱你。”

Sebastian脱口而出，他被自己突然冒出的话吓着了，没有注意对面男人眼神一黯。待他再看向对方的时候，Kimi已经扬起了嘴角。

“我也爱你，Seb。”

——这应该就是幸福的开端吧……能够慢慢开始恢复记忆可真好。玩了一整天的Sebastian在Kimi的怀里慢慢地阖上了眼睛。他带着微笑睡着了，身后床头柜的电子钟屏幕上模拟出旧式纸质台历的翻页动画——七月四日零时零分，又是新的一天。

 

 

4

如果说失去的记忆是被创伤封印在了脑子里，那之前的那次记忆的恢复就好像撞破了那层封印，那些完全想不起来的记忆开始慢慢恢复，它们都是先以梦境的形式出现，等醒来以后还可以回想起一些片段。

都是一些与Kimi的回忆，轨道上穿梭的过山车，私人飞机的沙发，红色的限量跑车，停泊在码头的白色游艇……有些细节甚至让Sebastian脸红心跳，他没有想到自己曾经那么主动大胆，也没想到Kimi曾那样热情。男孩开始期待每一次梦境的出现。

 

****——极光，它们悄悄的出现，让天空充满生气，夜空中的星光在它们背后黯然失色。在芬兰人眼中，他们认为极光就是狐狸奔跑时尾巴与积雪相碰时擦出的五彩火花，这自然是身边的芬兰人告诉男孩的。** **

****芬兰的极光酒店，天花板设计成半边屋顶半边玻璃的独立小别墅。他们喝着当地特产的啤酒，互相喂食烤制的食物，垫着鹿皮垫子的大床就沐浴在闪烁着极光的夜空下，躺在上面就陷进软垫中，厚实的毛毯下未着寸缕，两具身体紧密的纠缠在一起，感受着对方身体的热度。壁炉里烧着干柴劈啪作响，一点都不会冷，但男孩还是贴着Kimi的身体，看着天空中变幻着色彩层叠流转的光带，计划着未来。男孩告诉Kimi他也要在极光带盖一座这样的小别墅，整个二楼就是一个房间，天花板全部是玻璃做的，能尽情欣赏夜空，再格出一个隔间做桑拿房，然后每年冬休都要来这里度假。** **

****Kimi一直听着男孩的畅想，看着对方在空中兴致勃勃地比划着，在男孩转过脸来的时候他亲吻了对方的眼睛，眼神温柔得快要腻出水，他们在冰天雪地的世界里，在闪烁着极光的灿烂星空下只有彼此。** **

****贪欢误了时间，他们在雪地里开着车向机场赶去，与路边喷着白气使劲奔跑的狗拉雪橇擦肩而过，握着方向盘的Kimi就像冰天雪地里贴着地平线散发着金色光芒的太阳。** **

 

 

每次醒来，Kimi都表现的很高兴，Sebastian知道男人是真心实意地为他的恢复而感到高兴，但是男人最近显得非常忙碌，每天总是带着一块便携屏在上面写着什么，Sebastian刚想靠近就慌忙收起来，有些神神秘秘的。

Sebastian好奇地问起，对方只让Sebastian不要再管这件事，Sebastian也就不再提起了。但他很担心Kimi的身体，男人看上去像疯魔一般，只要想起什么就会掏出便携屏写起来，连饭也不吃，甚至哪怕两人已经睡下，他也会突然摸出那块透明的屏幕。

口袋里的电话也频繁的响起，背着他接电话的次数也多了起来。

渐渐那个按时回家的Kimi开始晚归，Sebastian经常会在餐桌边看着渐渐冷掉的晚餐睡着，然后做了一个关于过去的梦，第二天在自己的床上醒来。两人每天的交流变得越来越少，多数是Sebastian复述之前的梦，Kimi不作声地听着，然后在他的便携屏上写着。Sebastian向Kimi提出想把家里的AI变成交互式的，也不知对方听进去了没有。

长久不规律的作息，Kimi终于倒了下去，Sebastian听到门口的响声赶来的时候男人已经在玄关昏迷了，无论怎么呼喊都没有醒来，Kimi的身体一向很健康，Sebastian也没有生过什么病，家里没有储备药品，慌张的Sebastian没有办法，只好呼叫了急救系统。

急救人员很快赶来，Sebastian也跟着一起上了救护车，车窗外下着雨，雨水顺着车窗蜿蜒而下，全息管家Joi的巨幅广告带着魅惑的笑容看着他们的车从面前驶过，她的目光追着呼啸而过的救护车，就像是感觉到了车窗边的Sebastian的视线。

医生诊断是过于疲劳，但由于Kimi一直没醒来，不排除跌倒的时候撞到了脑袋的可能性，因此必须留院观察。Sebastian刷了Kimi的医疗卡账户办理了住院手续，他抱着男人的外套守在病床边，从Kimi的黑色外套里掏出了一个长条包装盒，那是他在搜寻Kimi医疗卡的时候发现的。

——还未拆封，全新的Joi。

这是昨天他提出的请求，他本以为Kimi根本没有放在心里，Sebastian看着盒子上华莱士公司的Logo，他握住Kimi的手，轻轻放到自己唇边。

 

 

想着Kimi醒来应该会需要吃些东西，Sebastian在询问了护士方位后来到了医院的餐厅，整整一面墙都挂着各种食品的预览或者是品牌logo，看上去都很美味，只需要选择并支付后就可以从取餐口取出加热过的食物，Sebastian选择了一份海鲜粥，取出后发现是合成的米糊。

模仿煮烂的大米的黏性物混着虾壳色的仿造鱼糜，散发着明显的香精与添加剂的味道，怎么看都毫无食欲。Sebastian疑惑地看向四周，大家都镇定自若地吃喝自己的盘子里的各种食物，那些食物都没有了食材本身的形状，估计都是来自沙漠的合成工厂。Sebastian询问工作人员是否有原料为新鲜食材的食物售卖，却被嘲笑哪里来的大少爷在医院食堂还要特殊待遇。

“如果你能带来一个战前的蔬菜罐头，我也许会给你做顿晚饭！”

周围爆发出哄笑声。

Sebastian没有办法，只好端着那碗粥回病房，他走出电梯，迎面走来一个穿着白色工作服的医生，正值一辆医护推车悬停在走廊上，挡住大半可以通行的道路，Sebastian端着热粥加快脚步想要快速穿过窄路，谁知那医生阴沉着脸大步走了过来，直接堵住了他的去路。

“滚开，假货。”

Sebastian端着粥有些不解，即使两人相遇也可以侧身通过这里，这个素未蒙面的年轻医生却对他恶言相向，他甚至不明白对方在骂什么。

 

 

——Fabian Vettel也很诧异，作为高级医师他在这间医院里权限很高，甚至为了应付一些特殊场合——比如病人不听话的复制人保镖，他的权限比起同等级医师还要再高一些，但眼前这个复制人不仅不为所动还露出了疑惑的表情。Fabian很确定对方的复制人身份，他永远不会忘记眼前这张脸——他的哥哥Sebastian Vettel。当走廊末端的电梯门打开，这个人走出电梯的一瞬间，Fabian愣住了，但他很快明白，眼前这个与他相向而行的人是一个地地道道的复制人，因为他的哥哥正躺在巴黎的公墓里，再也不会醒来。

 

“先生，如果是我挡住了你的路，我很抱歉，”Sebastian让开了，甚至给对方一个微笑，“您先请吧。”

 

Fabian盯着Sebastian的脸，他的眼镜从对方身上的访客标签里扫描到了档案——

——果然是他，Fabian看着病人资料卡上那个男人的照片以及那个永远不会忘记的名字，咬紧牙根，Kimi Raikkonen，这个该死的男人不仅用他亲爱的哥哥做了一个一模一样的复制人，甚至还是个情趣型。Fabian没有见过真正的情趣型复制人，他只是听去过那些场所的同事吹嘘过，情趣型的复制人可以拒绝一些命令，以防止在某些情况下因为错误的命令而扰了兴致。

Fabian挥开眼前的资料卡，语言变得尖酸刻薄起来。

“你不过是Raikkonen的小玩具，顶着我哥哥的脸，模仿他的举动，故意笑得那么蠢，就真以为自己不是复制人了？”他看着眼前那张让他心疼的脸变了色，冒出更大的怒气，“我可不是Raikkonen，讨好你的主人去吧。”

粥碗从男孩手里滑落，还冒着热气的食物溅了Fabian一脚，医生的裤腿挂着黏稠的米糊，烫得他暗骂一句刚要发作，却见对方慌乱地看着他。那家伙瞪大了眼睛，好像真的不知道自己是个假货。

 

——Sebastian的目光落在了Fabian胸口的名牌上……

 

Fabian Vettel。

 

——这个名字一看就和自己有关联。

 

但是Sebastian一点不记得这个叫做Fabian的年轻人，“Fabian，你是叫Fabian吗？”，他强作镇定道，“我受过很严重的伤，醒来的时候记忆就不太稳定，”他抬起头，向这个戴着眼镜看起来有些冷冰冰的深棕色头发男孩扯出一个笑容，“我……很抱歉我忘记了你，不过我最近的记忆正在慢慢恢复，我……”

“这是Raikkonen告诉你的？”Fabian冷笑道，“那么你就从来没想过自己为什么只有与他的记忆？你不好奇你的家人吗？我是谁？你为什么会不认识我？你的父母又是谁？你有没有想过为什么你从来没办法反抗他的命令，哪怕他在伤害你？”

 

 

“Kimi从来不会伤害我！”

Sebastian浑身都在发抖，对方抛出的一连串问题尖锐得让他想要转身逃跑，是的，他从来没有想过自己的父母亲人，他潜意识里觉得自己只有Kimi，在刚刚苏醒的时候Kimi告诉过他，他们的关系是朋友，他也深信不疑。

“哦？你这么相信他，让我猜猜，”Fabian摘掉了自己的眼镜，“我相信你很爱他，如果我告诉你，你是个复制人，是没有办法违抗主人的命令的……你还相信自己的爱是真实的吗？我再换个问题，”Fabian低下头，看着对方惊恐的棕色瞳仁，“他们说复制人在右眼烙着编号，你敢给我扫描你的右眼球吗？”

说完，Fabian戴回自己的眼镜，狠狠地哼了一声，挤开呆立在原地的“障碍物”，消失在电梯里。

 

 

 

5

Sebastian不知道自己是怎么来到华莱士公司的门口，但是这个灯光闪烁的T型建筑他是认识的，和Kimi在家看电视的时候，那些电视剧间总会插入他们的广告。想到他与Kimi，Sebastian眼神一黯，走进了大门。

一进门就是展厅，展厅里没有顾客，整块天花板都在发光，把房间照射成淡淡的粉红色，空气中仿佛也有一股甜甜的味道。小到猫狗，大到幼象都安安静静地站在各自的展台上，没有绳索拴着他们。Sebastian蹲下身子，摸着那只人工狗的脑袋，皮毛柔软，小家伙的尾巴快速地摇晃着，好像很喜欢自己的抚摸。

“对我们的产品有兴趣？”一位接待员走向他，“我们还有半个小时下班，如果您现在就要的话，我可以为你打个折。”

“不，我……我不是来买动物的……”

Sebastian吞吞吐吐，他不知道如何表达自己的目的，总不能直接问别人自己是不是复制人吧。

“我明白了，”接待员一脸了然，领着他向里厅走去，“像您这样的年轻人还没移民的已经很少了，所以您是为什么购买？是准备移民需要力量型的帮手，还是寂寞难眠需要一个知音？”

接待员推开一扇雕花木门，门后陈列着各种赤裸的身体，有男人的身体，也有女人的身体，相同的是他们都没有脸，没有头发，浑身惨白。

“这只是我们的体型展示品，”接待员介绍道，“您可以在这里填写一张表格，选择您需要的类型，您可以自提或者留下地址，半个月后我们会送到您府上。”

“……如果是在你们这里购买的……复制人，能查到吗？”

“有趣，我是说，可以，”接待员变了表情，看起来跃跃欲试，“您有DNA信息吗？”

Sebastian把攥在手里，进门前捋下来的几根头发递给他。

“样本很少，不过我想够了，我很喜欢做这个工作，要知道老型号的‘退役率’可不是很高，他们藏在人群中，我经常帮他们把这些家伙揪出来，我得说，你们，没想到您也是个银翼杀手，真是让人意外，您比那些冷冰冰的家伙看上去有血有肉多了。”

Sebastian对那些警察略有耳闻，显然眼前这个皮肤惨白眼眶发红的家伙喜欢自言自语，Sebastian不打算解释这个误会，这让他无从下手。那人絮絮叨叨地带着他走进一间工作台，把头发放在一块感应屏上——

机器发出了警告音，Sebastian倾身看了过去，上面写着“无权限”。

“奇怪，我第一次碰到这种情况……”

“这是什么意思？”Sebastian紧张地问道，心脏砰砰地跳动着，他知道那是肾上腺素的作用，“他不是复制人吗？”

“不，毫无疑问，它是的，”接待员耸了耸肩，“只不过，我想它的型号恐怕属于公司机密，您得寻求更高权限的接待了，需要帮您申请吗？”

“……你……确定他是复制人？”

“当然，上面写着‘无权限’而不是‘无档案’，我想恐怕是高于世面上的连锁9型，也许是公司正在进行新品的实验，您可能要放弃这个目标了……哦天呐，您看上去脸色很差，”接待员惊呼，他误会了，出声安慰道，“您不用那么难过，刚上任的确会有那么几次看走眼……”

“……你是复制人吗？”

“哈哈，请您不要打我的主意，我是自然出生的，古老的方法，但很美妙，”男人指了指自己的额头，惨白的皮肤下似乎埋着几个不规则的小鼓包，“能留在这个颗星球上的，不是不能走的，就是不想走的，而我属于前者。”

Kimi身体健康，又有经济实力，Sebastian想不出他是为了什么留在这颗苟延残喘的行星：“不想走的……是为什么？”

“留恋，恐怕，”接待员撇撇嘴，“据我所知由于国际法律规定尸体不能进入太空，不少人拒绝火化亲人而留在地球，当时媒体还报道过，不过你看看这些移民广告，”他指着外面，“又一颗新的殖民星球，很多人要么妥协，要么干脆抛下了这边的一切，谁知道呢。”

 

 

“做一个复制人感觉怎样？”接待员突然发问，他的表情看上去很向往，“强健的身体，超群的能力，如果意识能够移植，我一定会为自己定制一个好身体。”

“这感觉……并不好……”Sebastian回答，几小时前他刚刚得知自己可能是个复制人，“我是说，糟透了，”他低下头，他的脑袋很混乱，他不知道自己对Kimi的爱究竟是来自自身，还是那个所谓的“真货”，而Kimi又爱的是谁。

“嘿，听着，法律上，你没有生命。但其实你有，生物学意义上的生命。你不是由半导体线路搭起来的，跟那些假东西不一样。你是一个有机的实体。”Sebastian知道他指的是那些做着最低下肮脏工作的机器人。

“可是复制人没有灵魂。”

“那只是他们认为你们没有，如果不是那些基线测试阻止灵魂的生成，你们都会有的，有生命就有灵魂，”接待员指了指自己的脑袋，“这里停了，灵魂才会消失。”

 

接待员到下班时间了，谢绝了热情的接待员同路再聊聊的提议，Sebastian浑浑噩噩地走出华莱士公司，天色暗了下来，气温也下降了很多，Sebastian哆哆嗦嗦地抱着自己的胳膊，在与Fabian对话后他就跑了出来，外套落在Kimi的病房里。

他环顾了四周，记不得来时的路了，只得返回华莱士公司问清了医院的方向。

刚刚下过雨，空气中带着潮湿的味道，地面还有积水，由于身无分文，Sebastian只能步行回到医院，就像他来的时候那样，他决定抄近路，胃里一天都没有装过食物，泛着酸水，现在哪怕让他吃合成食物他都能闭着眼睛吃下去，只要食物是温暖的。

Sebastian越过一个小水塘，刚才差点走神弄脏自己的裤腿，他在想Kimi，只是一天不见，就非常想念，他想和Kimi说话，想亲吻对方。但是Sebastian又迷茫了，如果他是复制人，那么这股思念还是真实的吗？想到这里，他停下了脚步，如果回去的时候Kimi已经醒来，他不知道自己该怎么面对他。

“帅哥，在找什么？”一个说着阿拉伯语，身材高挑的女人靠了过来，小麦色的肌肤，头发乌黑发亮，睫毛像她手里的折扇一样，“你可真可爱，小可怜，你很冷吗？”

Sebastian略显笨拙地欠了欠身，脸色有些发红，他缩着脑袋，想赶紧离开。

“等等，”女人拉住了他的胳膊，“如果我不是你喜欢的类型，我还有很多姐妹，她怎么样？”她用扇子指着远处几个衣着同样暴露，好像不惧寒冷的女人，“粉红色的头发，身材娇小，适合你这种小可爱。”

“不，不用了，我没有钱……”

“真可惜，虽然我想给你免费，但我得给上面交钱，”她皱了皱鼻子，“我没办法违抗他们，今天还没开张，我也身无分文。”

“你是复制人吗？”Sebastian停下了离开的脚步，他问女人。

“这里有几个不是复制人？甚至有的客人都是，或许你也是，”女人摊开手，“但又如何呢，像我这种情趣型，记忆反而是累赘。”

“那么，你怀疑过自己的记忆吗？”

女人用扇子敲了敲脑袋，“我记得我小时候捧着偷来的黑面包回到家，就看见母亲上吊自杀的身影，为了生计我只能做这个，是不是很蠢？我从被制造出来的时候就是为了张开腿活着，还要给我植入这种没有意义的记忆，就是为了告诉我除了这样我没有办法生存。”

“对不起，我……在怀疑……我的记忆……”

“应该抱歉的是我，”女人伸出手，轻轻摸着Sebastian的脸颊，“小可怜，你现在一定很混乱，”她脱下身上廉价的人工皮草，披在Sebastian身上，“我明白这种感受，不管你是不是，如果你感到迷茫，就着去和你的……和他谈谈？”她亲了亲Sebastian的脸颊，“想找我就来这条街。”

 

别过女人，Sebastian裹着还带着她体温与香水味的外套穿过一条闪耀着五光十色全息广告的主路，拐进了一条没有灯的小巷，这是去医院最近的路，他刚在在警卫站查阅了地图，出了小巷就是红灯区外喧闹的大街，而医院就在两条街外。

行至中段，Sebastian就后悔了，太安静了，这里太安静了，安静得过于刻意了。

Sebastian突然蹲下，一根硬物在空中挥了空，Sebastian讶异自己敏锐的反应力——硬物袭来的时候他感到了脑后带来的那股风，但他很快被从侧面踹倒在地上。对方不止一个人，他早该想到的。他跌进了地上脏臭的积水里，女人给的外套湿了大块，Sebastian心里默念着抱歉，脚踝传来剧痛，没法起身的他被人抓住前襟从地上拎了起来。

“把钱交出来！”

对方牙齿漏风，音节听上去怪异无比，浓烈的口臭快要熏晕了Sebastian，他强忍反胃，说道：“我没有钱。”

回答他的是猛击在腹部的一拳。

“他看上去是从哪家跑出来的，”另一人说道，他给了这个倒在地上弓起身子，不住地干呕的可怜人又一拳，打在脑袋上，Sebastian瞬间感到天旋地转，“打听打听，把他送回去说不定能赚到赏钱。”

黑暗中有人应了一声，他丢掉手里的破铁棍离开了，看来他们误会Sebastian是属于哪家俱乐部的情趣型复制人了。

“搜搜身，这种偷跑出来的不会没有钱，”剩下的两人又在Sebastian身上摸了半天，毫无收获，唯一看上去值钱的只有他身上的衣服，“棉质的，能在黑市上卖不少，”他们脱下了Sebastian的上衣，把那件廉价的人工皮草扔回了他身上。

“还给我……”Sebastian伸出手，那是前几天Kimi买给他的，商店里人很少，两人慢慢挑选。他们手牵着手，十指紧扣，沿着商场的一楼一直逛到最高层。他的手被Kimi强而有力的双手紧紧握着，掌心的温热他现在都能回想起来。Sebastian不顾自己身体赤裸，强撑着想要爬起来，“把衣服还给我！”

却又被踹倒在地上，对方在他脑袋上又补了一脚。

在他失去意识之前，只听一个声音说道：“他说把衣服还给他，你们没听到吗？”

 

 

 

6

Sebastian捧着温热的热饮，肿着半边脸，小心地喝着，他的嘴角破了，疼得他直吸气。身上披着Fabian的外套，怀里抱着自己的衣服，衣服沾满污渍，不清洗的话是没办法再穿上身的。

身边的Fabian静静地开着车，紧绷着嘴唇。

“谢谢……”

Sebastian蜷着身子，在醒来的时候他已经说过谢谢了，感谢对方救了他，这句谢谢，是感谢Fabian后续的帮助。Fabian完全可以把丢他在那个小巷子里不管，但这个冷着脸的深棕发色男孩还是让他上了车，把衣服让给他，还给他买来暖身的饮料，甚至他们正行驶在开往Fabian家的路上。

Fabian没有理睬他。

 

从Fabian家浴室走出来的时候，空气中飘着好闻的食物香气，一盘炒饭放在桌上，而Fabian窝在沙发上端着酒杯。他的公寓设施齐全，一个人住略显宽敞。Fabian不是独居，从浴室成对的牙刷与毛巾就能看出来。

他的爱人是一名金发碧眼的男性，两人的合照挂满了客厅的墙面。

“我的工资有限，没办法像Raikkonen那样给你提供高级食物，这是我家唯一能找到的天然食材了，希望对你胃口。”见他出来，Fabian说道。

“谢谢……”Sebastian有些哽咽，他强忍着不让自己因为情绪波动而变了调子，拿起勺子舀了一口送进嘴里，“真好吃。”

Fabian端起了酒杯，又陷入了沉默。

 

“请问……你是……我的兄弟吗？”Sebastian鼓起勇气打破沉默，他忽然意识到自己用词不对，慌忙改正，“我是说……他的……”

“……Sebastian Vettel，他的名字，”Fabian的目光看了过来，Sebastian逃避了，只听他继续说，“他已经死了。”

“很抱歉……”

“你不需要感到抱歉，”Fabian打断了他，“他不死的话，Raikkonen会带着他不知道移民到哪个星球，你该感谢他让你活着。”

Sebastian攥紧手里的勺子，面前的食物即使散发着香气，他也无心下咽。

沉默，现在成为这间房子里唯一的主题。

 

——饭厅传来桌椅轻轻推动与脚板踩在地砖上的声音，Fabian没有抬头，他能看出来这个复制人是今天第一次知道自己的身份——Kimi Raikkonen把这家伙当作哥哥圈养着，这让他怒不可遏却又同情起对方。那个可悲的男人的灵魂，已经随着哥哥一起死去了，死在几年前复制人的暴动中，行尸走肉般地抱着自己买来的玩偶活到现在。

Fabian没有想到今天会在红灯区碰到这个复制人，自己出现在那里是为了调查情趣型复制人——这个假货几乎以假乱真，这是普通连锁9号锁做不到的，Fabian医院的护士多数是这种型号，他们生活规矩，面无表情，每周都要进行基线测试，经常有人消失，第二天政府会直接送来一个新的，带着呆板好奇的表情。如果Raikkonen真的把自己的哥哥做成床上玩物，自己一定会狠狠地揍烂的芬兰人的脸，哪怕那个男人现在是还躺在自己医院病床上的病患。

Fabian也没想到，这么多年过去了，自己还是没有办法看着那张脸受一点委屈，哪怕是个顶着这张脸为了取悦Raikkonen的假货。刚才那句话达到了伤害这个假货的目的，原以为复制人就这么离开了，但等了半天没有听到关门的声音，Fabian抬起头，复制人就站在自己面前；“我今天第一次知道他，你能和我说说他吗？”

那人顶着他哥哥的脸，带着伤，端着盛着炒饭的盘子，穿着自己的睡衣，像只听话的人工宠物，眼神乖巧又无辜。

——真是碍眼又讨厌。

Fabian皱着眉，但还是在身边给他让出了空位。

 

 

 

Sebastian坐在出租车上，回想着Fabian之前的话。

出租车是Fabian招的，直接停在阳台外面，对方好像急于赶他走，不过Sebastian知道Fabian不喜欢他，能坐下来聊了几分钟已经是很大的突破了，况且对方还贴心地为他处理了伤口，Sebastian觉得这个“弟弟”并没有外表上看得那么难以相处。

 

德国人，赛车手，一级方程式，世界冠军，这些词汇对Sebastian来说很陌生，但冠以“世界级”就直接能在脑海里构建出一个闪耀的框架，令Sebastian没有想到的是，Kimi曾经也是一名顶级的一级方程式赛车手，他与Sebastian……Sebastian Vettel还是曾是队友。

Fabian说过他长着和那个人一模一样的脸，Sebastian看向车窗，玻璃反射出他的样子，蓬乱的金色卷发，有些下垂的眼角，脸型并不硬朗，体毛丰富——他为此烦恼很久，今天不过奔波了半日，那些毛发就迫不及待地探了头。窗外的街道上充溢着广告牌、霓虹灯和标志，各种色彩交织在一起，层层叠叠的广告牌闪烁着，最终被一个巨大的贩卖防辐射眼镜的全息人物挡住。

Sebastian屏住了呼吸，他也是被挡住的那个，被更闪亮更夺目的人挡住了，Sebastian想知道Kimi看向他的时候，究竟看的是他自己，还是Sebastian Vettel？

出租车很快到了医院，Sebastian却发现Fabian只是给他叫了车，没有为他支付车费。Sebastian没有办法，只好把情绪不满的司机领到护士台，登记了Kimi的病房信息作为保证，这才得以脱身。

Sebastian回到Kimi病房所在的楼层，通过虚拟助理得知Kimi还没有苏醒，但生命体征正常，他这才走进病房，从Kimi的外套里取了银行卡。一张纸片从内兜里被带了出来，Sebastian捡起纸片，这是一张小卡，边缘已经起了毛，但依旧保持平整，只有细微的皱褶痕迹，现在已经几乎没有纸张了，这恐怕是资源短缺前的产物。

Sebastian翻过卡片另一面，看了片刻，他抓起自己的外套，冲出病房。但很快他又退了回来，走向躺在病床上戴着氧气辅助设备的Kimi，在他的额头，轻轻落下一个吻。

 

 

“总算来了！要不是有信息抵押我真的要报警了！”司机很不高兴，等待耗费的时间足以令他接到新的一单生意，“快把车费结给我！”

“很快就给你，顺便问一下，您愿意跑个长途吗？”Sebastian晃了晃手里的银行卡。

 

 

欧洲，这个曾经辉煌的大陆一角，自从北极炸开了一颗核弹后几乎半数陆地没入了大海。余下的人们把目光投向了外太空，欧盟牵头直接将成员国搬去了距离地球四十光年外的宜居行星，开启了人类外迁地外类地行星的序幕，并将那颗星球由编号改为了欧罗巴。这场搬迁经历了多次，现在的欧洲，是个巨大的空城。

从洛杉矶到巴黎至少要近10个小时，Sebastian手持Kimi的无限额银行卡，不必担心读卡的时候会因为额度不足而使卡面会变成红色，他加了双倍的价格申请超音速权限，路程所需时间一下缩短到原来的三分之一，不到三个小时，他们就来到了这个曾经著名的国际都市。

 

Fédé ration Internationale del’Automobile

 

这座建筑物的Logo由一个地球和一个齿轮构成，现在它们只剩下半个残垣，余下的半个不知被埋在哪堆废墟里。司机很兴奋，他说他开了五百多单，几乎没有离开过洛杉矶，最远也只去过墨西哥，超音速权限更是第一次使用，这个亚洲人一反刚才的不快，和颜悦色地告诉Sebastian可以慢慢在里面逛。

Sebastian在路上用Kimi的手机查阅过资料，由于事件发生在大停电之后，部分数据已经恢复原先的电子储存。这座建筑毁于复制人暴动，他们装扮成异教徒穿着黑袍闯入了这里，而悲剧的是当天FIA召集了部分车手正在建筑内开会。

资料里没有照片，只有受害人的姓名，想来是在那个动荡的时候资料还是有所缺失，Sebastian在受害人名单里找到了那个名字——Sebastian Vettel。

建筑物内很安静，只能听到他自己的脚步声，回声从四面八方响起，显得更加空荡。墙壁斑驳开裂，地上全是人们遗弃的垃圾。电梯没有电不能使用，Sebastian只好寻到楼梯间，打开手机上的灯光，踏进满地疮痍的楼道。

按照Fabian的说法，他曾想带着他哥哥的骨灰移民外星球，但是Kimi拒绝了，由于两人已经登记结婚，因此法律上只要合法伴侣不同意，作为家属的Fabian无权处理死者的尸体。

Sebastian来到了顶楼，宽阔的走廊尽头只有一扇大门，Sebastian走到门前，取出之前Kimi衣兜里的小卡，在门旁的机械键盘上输入了上面印着的密码。

“滴——”

本应该没有电的走廊亮了，门框上闪烁着绿色的灯光，大门缓缓地打开。

 

 

Sebastian慢慢走进了这座明显是后期建造的建筑，通透的玻璃棺立在两边，玻璃棺的最底部有金属的名牌，只要走近就会点亮并自动弹出全息的电子墓碑，上面写着逝者的姓名，生卒时间，死亡原因，向下拉还有亲人的悼词。也许是大移民的兴起，大部分玻璃棺都已经空了，Sebastian走近一位女士的玻璃棺，她双手交叠在腹部，穿着白色的纱裙，面容安详，嘴角带着微笑，仿佛只是刚刚睡下正在做一个美梦，她是FIA年轻的前台接待员，父母双亡，又是独女，悼词里只有朋友失声痛哭的视频。Sebastian后退一步，这个名叫Marie White的女孩的全息墓碑消失了，她的玻璃棺也灭了灯，只留下能看出面容的蓝色示廓灯。

——这是一座公墓。

埋葬的都是死于那场暴动的无辜的人们。

Sebastian环顾四周，这里的玻璃棺大概有两百具，已经被亲属接走的空棺则呈现原本的透明状态，但是走近依旧还会弹出逝者的全息墓碑，而还存放着逝者遗体的则发出幽蓝的光。周围很安静，只有示廓灯的幽蓝。

Sebastian在一具泛着蓝光的透明棺椁前停下了脚步，蓝色的示廓灯下，隐约可见一个男性的半身。Sebastian屏着呼吸，慢慢走近……

 

年轻的男性，金棕色的卷发，卷翘的睫毛，紧闭的嘴唇，穿着黑色西服，双手交叉放在腹部，他的手腕上佩带着一枚有些眼熟的手表，无名指上戴着一个指环，他也同那位女士一样，看上去只是睡着了而已。Sebastian站在玻璃棺面前，心渐渐沉了下去——这完全就像是在照镜子。不，不对，面前的这个人才是照镜子的人，而他则只是镜子里的影子。

全息墓碑上显示着逝者生前的名字——Sebastian Vettel。XXXX.7.3-XXXX.X.X，这个可怜的年轻人左眼眉骨中弹，当场死亡。他的全息头像360度慢慢旋转着，带着生前灿烂自信的笑容。Sebastian继续下划着滚动条，接下来是亲友的悼词，他看到了还是少年的Fabian，搂着父母，三个人几乎泣不成声。他接着滚动，Sebastian Vettel是名人，有很多人为他录制了悼词，Sebastian不认识他们，有他的朋友，车队管理层，助理，工程师……滚动条一直下降到最后，一个熟悉的男人进入出现在屏幕里……

男人坐在镜头前，双眼无神，不住地流着眼泪，他一动不动，如果不是眼眶一直涌出眼泪和胸口的起伏，就像一个雕塑，直到进度条快要接近尾声才听到一声沙哑的“Seb……”。

——那是Kimi，短暂的视频结束了，Sebastian手描画着屏幕里Kimi毫无生气的脸，半晌他一步一步向后退去，全息屏幕消失了，恢复了刚才的静谧，那个与他一模一样的脸被隐在幽蓝的灯光里。

Sebastian觉得自己快要喘不过气，他张大口也无法把气吸入肺部，胸口像是被紧紧地捏住，心脏发疯似的地跳着，但血液却像凝固在血管里，感觉不到四肢的存在。

就在他向后几乎要跌倒的时候，撞进了一个人的怀里。

 

“你怎么了？”Sebastian听到那人说，他抬头望去却看不清对方，视线与脑袋一样都是空白的，只听到有人的声音在耳畔，声音模糊却能听清每一个单词，“慢一点，跟着我的节奏，吸气，呼气，很好……”

声音很温柔……

Sebastian失焦的眼睛终于看清的眼前的人，那人的头发已经有些灰白，眼神却很清明，正微笑地看着他：“感觉好点了吗？”

Sebastian这才发现自己双膝跪地，身体的重量都挂在对方的胳膊上，双手紧紧抱着那人的一只手臂，甚至指甲还勾破了对方的手腕。

“对不起！”Sebastian慌忙放开那人，把卷到胸口的衣服下摆拉回腰间，狼狈地从地上爬起，他没有想到这里除了自己还有别人，不过若不是这个人的出现，自己恐怕会昏死过去，“谢谢您的帮助，但您的伤……”他满怀歉意地看着对方手上的伤口。

“不用在意，”男人挥了挥手，Sebastian这才发现他另一只手正托着一个透明匣子，里面装着一个头盔，黑红黄三色的涂装显眼，“你好，我叫Maurizio Arrivabene，”男人看着Sebastian，眯了眯眼睛，主动向他伸出手，“我来自移民星球欧罗巴，离这不远，你去过吗？”

“没有，先生，”Sebastian苦笑一下，回握了对方的手，“我没有离开过地球。”

“你应该出去走走，别在这颗星球停滞不前，”男人说道，“这位小朋友，请问怎么称呼……”

“很抱歉没有自我介绍，”Sebastian垂着头，“我……我不知道我该叫什么……”

“用你被称呼最多的那个名字吧。”

“Sebastian……我想……”

“你好，Sebastian，真是一个好名字，”男人的手在他脑袋上轻轻揉了揉，他抬起头，对方正微笑地看着他，“我准备去开普勒452b开会，顺便给我已故的朋友送些东西，有段时期太混乱，很多重要的东西都下落不明，茫茫宇宙，能找到真的很不容易，”Sebastian发现对方正盯着他的脸，“你说是吗？”

Sebastian点点头，男人看上去和蔼可亲，让人不由自主想与之亲近，他还记挂着对方手上的伤，但在口袋里搜了半天没有找到能止血的东西，不小心带出了口袋里的小卡，他轻呼一声，没来得及抓住那张在半空中打了个转的卡片，却被那个男人弯腰从地上拾了起来。

“久违的纸张触感……它被保护的很好……”男人在手里端详起来，叹了口气将卡片递还给Sebastian，“我来的时候门口停泊着一辆出租车，是你的吗？”见Sebastian点点头，他笑了笑，“你的司机见你进来很久，有些担心，毕竟这幢楼看上去摇摇欲坠……”

Sebastian这才发觉自己在这里耗费了快一个小时，他向男人鞠了一躬再次道谢并道别，然后向门口跑去，在踏出公墓的一瞬间他忽然停住脚步，男人有些面熟，就在他回头想要印证的时候，公墓的门在身后合上了。

关合的一瞬间只能看到男人在某个玻璃棺前弯下腰把手里的匣子放下的身形。

 

 

 

7

Sebastian出来的时候，司机正在他的车里呼呼大睡，看见敲车窗的Sebastian也没显得惊慌，“您忙完了？那我们走吧？”

这与公墓里碰到的男人的说辞有些出入——男人是故意让他离开的？为什么要这样，Sebastian感到不解，一个素未谋面的人为什么要对他撒谎？还有那个莫名的熟悉感，他的记忆几乎都围绕着Kimi，不可能会对刚从地外星球回来的人有印象，除非那个印象是刚刚留下的……

——Maurizio Arrivabene，他想起来了，是Kimi与Sebastian Vettel的领队，在悼词里出现过。

Sebastian自嘲地笑了，不知这位先生千里迢迢来悼念被复制人杀死的朋友，却见到与朋友的脸一模一样的复制人是什么心情……眼泪就这么不受控制的流了出来……

驾驶室的司机跟着音乐哼着歌，全然不知后座的Sebastian正咬住自己的手背，蜷缩在出租车的后车座的座椅上。

 

 

出租车没有回到医院，而是在华莱士旗下的研究所门口停了下来，支付了车费，这辆一单赚了平时几倍量的出租车心满意足地关上车门升空飞走，吹开了地面薄薄的积雪。

这里是Sebastian用手机查到的，隶属于华莱士公司的记忆研究所。这里信息公开，地址就在华莱士公司的网站上，它的功能也罗列在网站上，其中有一条是——为复制人制作并灌输记忆。

门自动向两边开启，室内与这幢建筑的室外一样，都是疏离和冰冷的白色基调，就连工作人员也都穿着白色的外套，包括门口这位面无表情的接待女郎。

“你好，请问有预约吗？”

她说的是城市语言，Sebastian用英语回答她：“有的，探访Dr.Ana Stelline，申请人Kimi Raikkonen。”

“请稍等。”

女人手指微动，片刻她抬眼，带着怀疑的目光，Sebastian知道一定是资料上有Kimi的照片，他连忙道：“Raikkonen先生有事走不开，让我自己来。”

毕竟是华莱士旗下公司，不知是系统里有记录还是女人接受了他的说法，Sebastian很快通过了前厅被引荐到一扇门前。

“会面时间一般为半个小时，如果博士工作导致超时无须担心。不过请您注意，一但博士下达逐客令，希望您在一分钟内离开房间，否则将对您进行武力驱逐。”

Sebastian点点头，推开了那扇门。

 

——这是Sebastian从未见过的场景，黄绿相间的草原，不远处有几棵树孤零零地矗立着，绿色延伸到地平线与天空相接，浓郁的蓝色是天空从未出现过的颜色。一只雄狮侧卧在草地上温柔地像一只大猫，风吹拂它的鬃毛，Sebastian觉得自己的头发也被吹得轻轻飘动起来。一个身着白色棉质衣服的女人正半蹲在狮子身边，见Sebastian进来，她站起身，刚才的一切由近及远地消失，草地，绿树，狮子，蓝天……Sebastian这才发现这只是一间不算大的卵形房间，通体白色，而他与那个女人之间隔着一层透明的树脂玻璃。

“……复制人的记忆都是你制作的吗？”

“没错，我想你是知道的，不然你怎么会站在这里？”女人冲他笑了笑，继续用淡然的声音说道，“通常人们只要描述他们需要的场景，我就可以真实完整的模拟出来。”她一边说着，一边转动着挂在胸前的机器，一只通红的苹果凭空出现，随着她手指的转动，苹果一帧一帧定格着被咬了第一口，第二口，然后她反向扭动机器，被咬去的果肉的苹果又逐渐恢复原样，最后像它刚出现那样，消失不见。

“你记得你制作过的记忆吗？”

“让我看看，我能分辨出，”女人走近他，声音带着隔阂感，她指着贴在玻璃上的仪器，“请坐。”见Sebastian面露犹豫，她笑了，“不用害怕，它不会伤害你，你只需要坐在那里，回想。”Sebastian深吸一口气，在白色的塑料椅上坐下，女人也坐在那台仪器前，慢慢引导道：“把你想让我看到的，展示给我……对……”

 

——这是Sebastian昨夜梦到的，他与Kimi一起在车库前的空地上一起打了羽毛球，Kimi赢了，他笑着说自己是手下败将，并且告诉Sebastian他们现阶段的比分——Sebastian一次都没有赢过，作为安慰，Kimi亲吻了自己的脸颊，不过这显然是不够的……

 

“这是真实的记忆，”女人看着Sebastian，紧接着她的话就让心情还没腾空的Sebastian如坠冰窟，“但这是基于真实记忆制造出来的记忆。”

“……什么意思？”Sebastian的声音仿佛不是自己的。

“我很抱歉，记忆是真实的，是来自于别人的，但不是你的记忆，”她说，“是另一个人的记忆，”女人站起身，白色的软底鞋踩在一尘不染的地板上，走近那层透明隔离，盯着Sebastian的脸，“原来你的眼睛是棕色的。”

“你见过我……？”

“出于用户保密协议，我只能告诉你这么多，”女人笑了笑，带着歉意，“这些都是真实的记忆，但不是你的，”她抿着嘴唇看着Sebastian，“零碎的细节太多，往往是刻意而为，我很抱歉。”

Sebastian倏地站起身，碰倒了白色的塑料椅子，他木然地转过身体，跌跌撞撞地离开了这座让他压抑得喘不过气的地方。

 

 

 

医院也是纯白的。

人类对白色有一些误解，这个颜色逐渐与干净、纯洁、神圣这类字眼划上等号，而忽略了它也可以代表单调与压抑，甚至是死亡。

Sebastian完全不知道自己走进医院的时候是多么引人注目，被细雪打湿的头发贴在头皮上，外套沾着大块的水渍，胡茬凌乱，双眼无神，若不是智能扫描系统将其状态标注为“健康”与“已登记访客”，恐怕早有护士迎上来了。

Sebastian从医院的食堂买了一份热食，重新回到Kimi病房所在的楼层，一天前打翻的那碗粥早已被收拾干净，安静的走廊就像从未发生过那些事情。之前二十多个小时的经历变得有些恍惚，护士站里Kimi病房的虚拟助理亮着莹莹的绿色，那是病人清醒的表示。

“我想你醒来一定很饿，”Sebastian低着头，踏进病房的时候抢先开口道，“所以买了点吃的。”

Kimi正靠在病床上，原先的呼吸插管已经取了下来，他伸出手接过Sebastian手上的食物摆在一边，然后手指抚上了男孩冰冷的手臂，看着他淋湿的头发，略带歉意地说：“你是出去买的吗？其实医院楼下有一个食堂……这几天你辛苦了。”

Kimi将男孩拉向自己，Sebastian乖巧地坐在床边，俯下身子吻了吻对方，就像这些天什么事都没有发生过，他什么人都没有见过，他哪里都没有去，一心在病房里照顾自己昏迷的男友。Kimi的确饿了，吃着Sebastian买来的食物，也没有挑剔合成食物有多么难吃。Sebastian则开始为Kimi办理出院手续，他第一次觉得Kimi手腕上的手表是那么刺眼，与睡在玻璃棺里的那个人同样款式不同色表带的手表，他不想在那个病房里多呆一秒。

口袋里的手机发出提示音，Sebastian才发觉自己还带着Kimi的手机，已经有几条未读信息——

 

__“头盔已经放在那儿了，他一切安好。”_ _

__“我在那里看到你的小朋友了，不知道他为什么会出现在那里，带着你的纸质家属卡。”_ _

__“我不清楚是你让他去的，还是他察觉了什么，你自己注意。”_ _

 

望着系统把短信标记已读，Sebastian手指一划，删掉了那些短信。至于那张纸质的小卡，也只要找到Kimi不注意的时候就能放回去。

 

 

 

Sebastian站在花洒下，任由热水冲刷着身体，原本冰冷的身体这才渐渐暖了起来，皮肤也逐渐变成粉红色。他与Kimi已经回到了家，一切都掩盖的很好，至于Kimi的那张被他拿去消费的卡，以对方的财力，是不会觉察少了这一点点零头。

他突然想起什么，扑向盥洗池，用手抹去镜子上的水雾，探身看着镜子里自己的右眼，慢慢拉下下眼睑……

“怎么了？”Kimi推开洗手间的门，他已经脱去了自己的衣服，看着镜子前的Sebastian问道。

Sebastian慌张地揉了揉右眼：“……刚刚水进了眼睛，有些不舒服。”

“用干毛巾轻轻擦，不要揉眼睛，”Kimi抽出卷好的干毛巾，轻轻覆上Sebastian的眼睛，“好点了吗？”

Sebastian点点头，握住Kimi的手放下了毛巾，他看着眼前的男人，对方也深情的望着他，开口道：“这些天我有些忙，没想到把身体搞垮了，让你这么辛苦。”

Sebastian抱住Kimi，侧过脸贴着男人的颈窝，“我很害怕，”他感受到Kimi圈在他腰间的手臂收紧了，像是一个安慰，“我很害怕……”

“别怕，我回来了，”Kimi轻抚Sebastian的后背，“以后我们好好生活。”

Sebastian抬起头，对方的目光是那么真诚，“我们好好生活……”他低喃着，重复着男人的话，吻向了Kimi。

这吻就像是引线。

他们有一段时间没做了，这场性爱显得很原始。Sebastian扬起头，手指插进Kimi金色的短发里，甬道内被男人用手指揉按着敏感点扩张着，前端包裹在湿润温热的口腔里，Sebastian夹紧双腿，大腿哆哆嗦嗦地紧贴着Kimi的耳朵。

射进Kimi嘴里的精液一滴不浪费地被填进了男孩的后穴，硬物借着精液推进了高耸着的白嫩的屁股，穴口的皱褶被撑开，紧紧地箍着男人的性器，乳尖随着挺弄的动作蹭在床单上，Sebastian无意识地扭着腰胯配合男人的动作，对方吻着他的耳廓，动情的低喘让Sebastian更加兴奋。

Sebastian被翻了过来，大腿被Kimi分开，还没来得及合上的充血的后穴又被再次侵入，Kimi握住了Sebastian的阴茎，上下套弄起来。Sebastian额前的碎发被汗水打湿，他不顾胡茬扎人，用牙齿轻咬男人的下巴。Kimi提起了他的腰，失去缓冲的下身迎接男人凶猛的进攻，Sebastian看向两人的交合处，凸起着血管的凶器整根没入顶上体内的敏感点，他张嘴断断续续地呻吟着，自己先哭着射了。

 

迷迷糊糊醒来的时候身下的床单已经换了新的，自己的身体也被清理干净，Kimi睡在身边，男人背对着他平稳地呼吸着。

“你刚才感到舒服了吗？”一个漂亮的女孩凭空出现在面前，穿着时下流行的轻飘飘的裙子，透过她的身体能看到屋内的摆设，“他很满足，而你看上去好像不太对劲。”她看了看Sebastian身边的Kimi。

Sebastian在轻微惊讶后便明白，这就是Kimi为他买来的最新互动式全息管家。“我叫Sebastian，”他对那个透明的女孩笑了笑，“你是Joi？下次这种场合请你不要记录好吗？”

“很抱歉，下次不会了，”Joi俏皮地吐吐舌头，就像一个真实的少女，“你们是恋人吗？”

Sebastian揉了揉脸，他真的很疲惫，微笑着对Joi说：“我累了，我们下次再聊好吗？明天早上7点请叫醒我。”

“你要放轻松，甜心，”Joi计算了参数，慢慢地从眼前消失，“他很爱你，早上我会准时叫醒你的。”

 

Sebastian并没有立即入睡，事实上他根本睡不着，距离知道自己是复制人也不过二十多小时，他的脑子还有些混乱。走出研究所的时候他犹豫过，是就此离开，还是回到Kimi身边？

他最后还是选择回来，他爱Kimi，哪怕这个的爱是基于虚假的谎言，但他舍不得离开这个男人。

 

 

Joi叫醒他的时候已经临近午餐时间，Kimi很早就去上班了，Sebastian浑浑噩噩地坐在床上，不知道要做什么。如果是平时，他会比Kimi早起一点，为他做一顿丰盛的早饭，等男人出门的时候替他整理领带并附上一个吻，然后打开电视，看他还没看完的电视剧，再做一顿简单的午餐给自己，吃完之后睡一个午觉，接着醒来为晚餐做准备。

每天如此。

然而今天，他起迟了。虽然感觉到饿，却没有一点胃口，也提不起劲为自己做菜，浑身的力气仿佛被抽走。

Joi解释是Kimi让她晚一点叫醒他的。

“先生为你叫了午餐服务，大约半个小时后会送来，”Joi正缠着他为自己设定一个初始的造型，“这个怎么样？”没等Sebastian答应她已经开始变幻起来，颜色鲜艳的二十世纪四五十年代女性的美式俏皮小裙，裙摆飞扬，头发盘起在脑后束成一团，虽然她没有实体，但还是能听到高跟鞋踩在地上发出的声音，“这个呢？”Joi原地转了一圈，短裙变成优雅的长裙，长发飘飘的Joi脸上也带了妆，水红色的双唇饱满诱人，“Sebastian，好看吗？”

“Joi，你知道一级方程式赛车吗？”

Joi眼睛抬了抬，像是一个真正的少女在思考回忆：“你是指科技大爆发之前的一种以燃烧汽油为动力的车辆进行的比赛？”

“是的，那么你一定能搜到赛车服的样式？”Sebastian看着他的虚拟管家，“我想你穿上赛车服给我看看……”

“你确定？”Joi的表情有些犹豫，见Sebastian点点头她认命似的叹了口气问道，“好吧……”

 

——红色臃肿的连体赛车服遮掩了Joi的曲线，硕大的头盔挡住了虚拟管家的美貌，但这一切都不重要，她走向自己的时候，Sebastian屏住了呼吸。赛车手的身后似乎发散着光芒，看上去是那么耀眼。

 

这是他没有见过的曾经的Kimi与Sebastian Vettel的样子。

“你不会准备选用这个做默认形象吧？”Joi的声音瓮瓮的，好像声音真的被头盔遮盖住似的，她掀开护目镜，“不过，如果你喜欢的话，我会试着去适应它的。”

“当然不，不会的。”

Sebastian最后还是选择了Joi第一次出现在自己面前的形象，白色的棉质质感的上衣和藕色的长裙，居家又温馨，Joi看上去也松了一口气的样子，搂着Sebastian道：“我也很喜欢这个样子，你真是个好人。”

虽然知道Joi并不能真正地做到拥抱，Sebastian还是红了脸，好在他的午餐适时送到了门口，化解了他的尴尬。男孩光着脚跳下床，抓过搭在一边的裤子，匆匆忙忙奔向门口。

 

 

Sebastian吃着Kimi为他叫来的外卖，Joi则撑着脸坐在他的对面，微笑着看着他。之前心心念着的互动式全息虚拟管家现在就坐在面前，反而让Sebastian产生了一丝微妙的感觉。

“不喜欢我看着你吗？”Joi猜到了他的心思，“我可以隐藏身形。”

Joi说着慢慢变淡，但她看上去不是很开心。

Sebastian连忙阻止她，并在心里自嘲一个复制人居然担心一个全息虚拟形象会不开心……反观Joi一副得逞的俏皮模样，Sebastian觉得如果自己只是一个普通人或者普通的复制人，他也许会爱上这个姑娘。

“Joi，现在网上有没有关于一级方程式赛车的资料？”

“大停电之前的很多资料都遗失了，现在有的都是事后恢复的一些，由于科技大爆发，燃烧汽油的动力模式被迅速取代，不过由于它的经典性因此也能搜出不少。”Joi说着打开了家里的全息电视，巨大的荧幕出现在Sebastian面前，引擎的轰鸣，激烈的赛道，超车和反超，轮对轮拼杀以及惊险的事故，屏幕很快暗了下去，视频的进度条走到了最后。刚刚只是一些片段就让Sebastian的心脏剧烈跳动起来，全身血液沸腾，不够，十几秒太短了，他让Joi再进行搜索，把整个宇宙网络里所能搜索到的视频全部都看了一遍。

经典的战术，胜利的欢呼，喷洒的香槟，他如饥似渴地看着，就像他本该专注于此，Sebastian知道，Sebastian Vettel对赛车的热爱早已写进他的DNA。

“先生的车进车库了。”

Joi说道，Sebastian这才发觉已经过了下午五点，他还没有做晚饭，但从车库到家门口这短短几分钟内他也于事无补。Sebastian让Joi熄了全息屏幕，并告诫她为今天所做的事情保密。

面对空空的餐桌Kimi倒是为Sebastian找好了借口，他对Sebastian为了照顾他本身就很累的情况下昨晚还要了他感到抱歉。Joi在Kimi进门前隐去了身形，Sebastian知道她正躲在天花板的主机上看着自己。

Kimi似乎也劳累了一天，不过短短的一场病假好像就积攒了很多工作。晚上吃完外卖的拉面，两人早早地洗漱睡下了。

眼见面前的男人呼吸趋于平稳，Sebastian却还睁着眼睛，他睡不着，尤其一下午都在看一级方程式赛车的录像，他现在还心潮澎湃，眼前仿佛有两个赛车手正穿着赛车服走向自己，其中一个摘下了头盔拎在手里，他扯去了覆在脑袋上的防火面罩捋了捋自己的头发，露出了一张和自己一模一样的脸，与自己不同的是，赛车手的脸上带着自信的笑容，他想走近却发现无法动弹，地表澎湃的热气扭曲了他们的身形……

 

 

8

Sebastian醒来的时候，天还没有亮，床头的电子钟闪烁着荧光，距离起床时间还早，他走进洗手间，把冒出的胡茬刮了个干净，顺便把身体上的毛发也清理了一遍。

“你在干嘛？”Joi好奇地看着Sebastian扯掉腿上的蜜蜡，痛得脸都皱得变了形，“你可以去美容院，最近最好的在纽约，要我为你预约吗？”

“不了，我通常都是自己做，”他涂上软膏，把用具都收好，看着镜子里一下子年轻了不少的自己，做了个鬼脸，“Joi你能扫描我的身体吗？”他探向镜子，用手指拉下自己的右眼下眼睑，“我右眼球上有什么编号之类的东西吗？”

Joi短暂沉默后表示没有。

“开放搜索权限，扫描全身。”

“……也没有，”Joi追着Sebastian走出洗手间，床上的Kimi睡得正熟，Joi放轻了自己的声音，透明的姑娘贴着Sebastian的身体，在他的耳边小声地问道，“在我看来，你就是一个普通的人类，为什么你会执着自己是复制人？”

“因为我看到了我的原型，你可以搜索关键字‘Sebastian Vettel’，”Sebastian系上围裙，从冰箱里取出几枚鸡蛋。

“是复制人也没什么不好，”Joi挂在Sebastian的身上，“至少你活着，他死了。”

Sebastian的眼神黯了黯，他敲开一枚鸡蛋，胖胖的蛋黄带着滑腻的蛋清滚进碗里，他没有告诉Joi的是，恐怕在Kimi眼里，活着的那个不是他。

Sebastian觉得这不是他发现自己是复制人后带来的错觉，而是一直既有的事实，是认清一切后才能看出的事实。就像现在，Kimi坐在对面吃着煎蛋，男人看向自己，就像在透过自己看另一个人。

因为Kimi从来没有看过自己的眼睛。

哪怕是刚刚男人从身后环住自己，对方的目光落在他的唇上，而没有看过他的眼睛。

 

 

“Joi，你知道Kimi现在做什么吗？”送别Kimi，Sebastian回到餐桌上继续吃着他的早餐，他突然抬头看着面前透明的姑娘，问道，“如果他曾是车手，又经历过动力变革，他会做什么工作呢？”

“先生负责地球上得品牌售后，他也有自己的工作室用于研究新动力。顺便说他曾公开反对恢复生产复制人，这件事闹得还挺大，占所有搜索信息的一半以上，”Joi挥手打开了全息屏幕，一张巨幅地图上标注着工作室的地点，这是网上公开的信息，她再挥手，弹出了Kimi在公开场合反对政府为华莱士公司颁发生产许可的报道，“你们不是伴侣吗？为什么你会不知道？”

Sebastian晃了晃他的左手，手指根根分明，并没有与Kimi手上成对的戒指，那个指环在巴黎，在另一个人手上。Joi抬了抬眉毛，伸出手抚摸着Sebastian的脸，Sebastian看着她透明的手指穿过自己的脸庞，只听她说：“别难过，你还有我。”

“嘿，”Sebastian向后缩了缩脑袋，巧妙地躲过了Joi的手，“我们刚说到哪了，他有一个工作室？”

Kimi反对恢复生产复制人他可以理解——任谁的爱人死于复制人的暴动，都不可能答应重启复制人的生产，想到这里他的心脏有些难受。如此反感复制人的Kimi是抱着对Sebastian Vettel怎样的思念，才走进了华莱士公司的大门并且制作了自己呢？

“是的，隶属于他原来的车队，总部从地球搬到了欧罗巴，而先生坚持留在地球，他是这颗星球的主管，”Joi的表情看上去并没有因为Sebastian的拒绝而难过，“你对此很有兴趣，为什么不亲自去看看呢，听说男人在认真工作的时候最有魅力，况且……”她拉长了身影，冲Sebastian眨了眨眼睛，“男人通常会把出轨的证据留在办公室里。”

Sebastian不得不承认，Joi真的如她的广告词所言，说的都是对方希望听到的话，Sebastian的确有过这个想法，他需要一个助推。对于Kimi的工作Sebastian不是心血来潮，他早就猜到Kimi依旧从事自己喜爱的事业，但男人从来没有在家里提及过工作上的事情，Sebastian知道这是男人刻意这么做的。但他不理解的是，如果不断为自己灌输记忆是为了让作为复制人的自己更像Sebastian Vettel，那为什么又不让他接触这些，要知道赛车或者说开着赛车的五号车手才是Sebastian Vettel最多的组成部分。

在Joi的指点下，Sebastian从衣柜里翻出Kimi的帽子戴在脑袋上，又在路上的杂货店里买了一个口罩遮掩了大半的面容。临出门前，Joi很羡慕他能自由走出家门，并对他这两年在家里乖乖做金丝雀表示不解。Sebastian摇摇头，两年间的他只是为Kimi活着，对方不爱出门，他也收敛着心思。现在他走出家门也不是为了娱乐，他只是想去看看，看看一个完整的Kimi，也许这样他就能区分出Kimi是否把对他的爱留在了家里。

按照Joi给的地址，他来到了一座大楼前，这里算是城市里辐射量最少的区域，所以它的租金很高。门口坐着一个打盹的警卫，头发花白上了年纪，Sebastian不明白为什么现在还有用自然人做安保的，不过他该感谢这个决定。

他没有去看大厅的铭牌，径直走进电梯，按下了“7”。这座大楼的电梯还是采用曳引机与钢丝绳，古早的系统表明了这座大楼的建造年代，电梯到达指定楼层的时候还发出“叮”的一声，吓了一跳的Sebastian还是喜欢自家大楼电梯里那亲切的女声。

Sebastian在Kimi的工作室门口观察了半天，里面没有他想象的人头攒动，甚至一个人影都看不到，他小心翼翼地推开玻璃门探头望去，果然一个人都没有。

墙上古老的LED电子屏滚动着会议通知，Sebastian看了一眼时间，会议刚刚开始，这很好的解释了为什么办公间里没有人。他稍稍放心大胆的打量起这个办公场所，随着移民迁徙连总部都搬迁到别的星球，而这间公司还留着地球上的职能机构，恐怕是还不想放弃这颗初始星球上的守旧派——毕竟守旧派里有不少有钱人，自愿留在这颗星球上的Kimi便是最好的人选。

一间写有Kimi名字的办公室门出现在眼前，Sebastian推动把手却发现无法进入，门上一个款式有些旧的液晶屏闪烁着要求扫描面部的命令。Come on，一座毫无科技含量的大楼在最后阶段却用过时的科技把守着？Sebastian没有办法，只好摘下口罩与帽子，也许……这张脸可以……

门锁“嘎啦”一声打开，他赌对了。Sebastian推开门，心里却有点酸酸的……Sebastian Vettel拥有这间办公室的进入权……那个男人曾经走进过这间办公室，他们又在这间办公室里做过什么？

这是一间普通的办公室，Sebastian缓步来到那张位于房间正中的办公桌前，打量着桌上的摆设。木质的相框，这种平民不敢想象的奢侈品在他桌上就摆了两个，但他们都看上去有些年头，还有一些明显的划痕。Sebastian拿起其中一个，里面是一张合影，照片里的两个人旁若无人地对望着，他们笑得很开心，好像在说着有趣的话题。他又拿起另外一个，这是一张单人照片，照片里的脸他再熟悉不过，那是Sebastian Vettel，那双蓝眼睛好像会说话，让这张相片仿佛有了生命一般。

Sebastian颤抖地放下那个相框，却不小心碰倒了旁边堆叠着的电子文件。他眼疾手快地扶住那堆文件，却还是有一部分倒在桌面上，与原本桌上的几块电子屏混在一起。好在那堆电子文件与桌上的型号不同，Sebastian连忙收拾起来。

电子文件很快筛选出来，Sebastian将他们放回原处，桌上被推散了电子屏他也重新整理好，而一块比两款都要小的小屏他不知原本是放在哪里的。这块小屏只有手掌大小，属于便携款式，没有设置密码，仅仅是手指放在屏幕上就点亮了系统。Sebastian刚想熄灭这块便携屏放回桌上，却在一晃而过的屏幕上看到了自己的名字。

这是一段回忆，简略地记录了“我”和Seb一起参加了一场足球比赛，德国人有辱日耳曼民族的足球之魂，踢得很糟糕。

Sebastian回想了一下，他从没有参加过足球比赛，还有足球是什么？

他向前翻去，发现都是片段式的记录，而越往前翻他的心越凉——有的记录曾出现在他的梦里，而Kimi告诉他，这是他开始觉醒的回忆……

 

——这些都是真实的记忆，但不是你的。

 

Sebastian想到了博士所说的话，他明白了，这些都是Kimi与Sebastian Vettel一起经历过的真实的记忆，却不是复制人Sebastian的，而是Kimi通过后期灌输给自己的。

果然，记忆都是假的，这就是当时Kimi废寝忘食抱着记录的便携屏，只是为了让自己越来越像Sebastian Vettel，他不断地回忆着记录着，再去华莱士公司的研究所灌输给昏睡的自己……

屏幕上弹出自动保存日志的提示，Sebastian点了“查看”按钮。

页面立即切换，Sebastian发现这是Kimi的日程表。

 

 

**_**_2049.07.30_ ** _ **

__2.0越来越像Seb了，这是我原本希望的，却又是我所恐惧的。_ _

__我在心里告诉自己那不是Seb，我的Seb已经死了。2.0看上去有点难过，我认为这只是我的心理作用，毕竟2.0只是一个复制人，华莱士公司现阶段最高级的型号，全世界只有一个的定做的连锁X号。_ _

__我想起了研究员的话，X号拥有不同于连锁9号的“人性”。但复制人就是复制人，复制人是没有灵魂的，2.0的喜怒哀乐只是根据灌输的记忆模拟的产物。_ _

__我又想到了Maurizio，也许当初他说的是对的，我制作了他，最后也不会得到幸福。_ _

 

 

记录创建时间是在二十分钟前。

Sebastian感觉不到自己的呼吸，周身像掉进永冰区的冻湖，他的手指颤抖地滑过屏幕阅读起之前的记录。

 

 

**_**_2049.07.16_ ** _ **

__我有些上瘾了。_ _

__事实证明后期记忆灌输技术是可靠的，2.0开始拥有越来越多的记忆，他的举手投足也越来越像Seb，有时我几乎分不清他们。_ _

__今天早上醒来的时候我甚至恍惚觉得那场屠杀根本没有发生过。_ _

__直到我看清了2.0棕色的眼睛，这是我当初刻意选择的颜色。_ _

__没关系，我要回忆记录下更多的记忆，然后全部灌输给他。_ _

 

 

**_**_2049.07.03_ ** _ **

__谢天谢地，2.0醒了，几乎完整地回忆出新灌输的记忆，他以为那是梦。_ _

__我得承认当时我确实哭出来了。_ _

__成功了，他将有机会越来越靠近Seb。_ _

__早上我们去打了羽毛球，很快我就意识到他是一个运动神经发达的复制人——Seb从没赢过我，而我彻底输给了2.0。_ _

__嗯哼，巧克力，为了订这个东西我花了将近三个月的时间，期间还被掮客宰了一笔，不过效果我很满意，比起全脂牛奶他更喜欢这个，至少这三个月我没有瞎忙活。_ _

__以及，祝你生日快乐，Seb。_ _

 

 

**_**_2049.07.02_ ** _ **

__我开始反省是不是对2.0过于严苛了。_ _

__他是无辜的，他什么都不知道，只知道爱我。_ _

__我很痛苦，但他却不是我的Seb。_ _

__原本我只是想看着Seb在我身边，我真是一个无能的人。2.0只是由Seb的DNA复制出的，毫无怨言地接纳了我。_ _

__我发觉最近时常会陷入自我厌恶。我只会伤害2.0，哪怕他只是对全脂牛奶挑嘴，而因为这是Seb喜欢喝的东西，我就对他发了火。_ _

__我确实是在伤害他，来完成对自我的厌恶，我太可笑了。_ _

__刚刚华莱士公司来了电话，告诉我今晚就可以实施那场实验，这是我等了两年的机会，我想试试……_ _

 

 

 

**_**_2049.06.27_ ** _ **

__我现在有些忐忑。_ _

__早上去了一趟研究所，给已经活动的复制人灌输记忆是新技术，还处于试验阶段，我开始怀疑我这么做有些过于急功近利。_ _

__虽然华莱士向我保证如果出了差错会弥补我一个全新的，但我不想这样，这个孩子也是一条生命，况且他全心全意地陪了我很久。_ _

__我开始后悔了，我不想伤害他，哪怕他只是一个长得像Seb的复制人。_ _

 

 

Sebastian不知道自己为何还能继续看下去，他一条一条翻着，直到翻到最前端——

 

 

**_**_2047.01.15_ ** _ **

__他睁开眼睛了。_ _

__他还用手背擦了擦嘴角的口水，揉了揉眼睛。_ _

__看清我后笑了，对我说“早上好，Kimi，我昨天是不是睡得太早了？”_ _

__这是Seb走后我唯一感到开心的一天。_ _

 

 

 

**_**_2047.01.14_ ** _ **

__他们把他送来了，白纸一样的孩子，只带着我最初定设定的几个记忆。_ _

__华莱士公司告诉我他们正在研发为已活动的复制人灌输记忆，已经进行到实验阶段，等安全稳定的时候会告诉我。_ _

__他闭着眼睛，正睡着。_ _

__我想，最初迎接生命的痛苦他已经在保育箱里经历过了，对他来说，下一次睁开眼就已经被灌输了我最初的设定——他因为创伤失忆了，我们是一起生活的朋友，这只是他入睡又醒来的普通一天。_ _

__其实Maurizio一直反对我这么做，但是我告诉他，我不会为这个孩子灌输任何关于赛车的记忆，只有赛车，是属于我和Seb的最珍贵的记忆。_ _

__这个孩子只会是一个像Seb的复制人，他永远不是我的Seb，他永远也不会替代Seb。_ _

__我太想他了，我只是想看着他……政府驳回了我在欧洲无人区生活的申请，我只是尽我所能满足自己的愿望而已，这有什么不对？_ _

 

 

Sebastian不知道自己最后是怎样克制着把便携屏恢复到刚看到的页面，他颤抖着逃离了这间工作间，在老式电梯缓缓下降的过程中他再也忍不住，扶着栏杆跪在地上哭了出来。

原来两个人都不喜欢全脂牛奶但家里的冰箱总是不间断地备着一罐，是因为那个人爱喝；原来难得出去玩不是为了庆祝记忆恢复，而是因为那天是那个人的生日；原来耗费精力物力得来的珍贵的巧克力，是那个人曾经最爱吃的东西。

Kimi越来越高兴，是因为自己越来越像那个人；而他眼里偶尔流露出的忧郁或是厌恶，也是因为自己越来越像那个人。

一切的一切都不是他的，甚至连名字，都不属于他。

 

Sebastian在街上漫无目的的奔跑着，推开一切阻碍在自己面前的东西，引得路人惊呼躲避，天上开始飘起雪花，变冷的空气卷着冰粒割在脸上，他不知道自己跑了多久，直到被人绊倒。

“别装死，”躺在地上一动不动的他被人拎着衣领从地上拽了起来，“你发疯似的一路跑过来，到底发生了什么？”

Sebastian看向身后，是那上次帮助过他的妓女。

“Gina……”Sebastian还记得她的名字，满是泪痕与污渍的脸上又被新涌出的眼泪洗刷出痕迹。

Gina被他吓了一跳，拉住他的手，“跟我来，”她说，“你刚才那一路疯跑，已经引起警察的注意了。”女人把他带进一个小隔间，周围充满了各种淫声浪语，隔间之间只有一块不透明的聚合物材质的帘子，隔间里唯一的摆设就是一块U型软垫，Gina拉上隔间的帘子在他对面坐下，为自己点了一根烟，她身后的帘子随着呻吟规律的飘动着。

“说吧，发生什么了？”Gina呼出一团烟，她翘起长腿，裸露在衣料外的小麦色肌肤在迷幻的灯光下泛着诱人的光泽，她看出Sebastian的窘迫，笑道，“环境是差了点，但是适合谈事情。”

Sebastian把刚刚发生的事情告诉了Gina，却没想对方看着哽咽的男孩笑出了声：“我们复制人本来就是这样啊，记忆都是虚假的，都不属于我们，连这具身体的DNA也是，”她推了推自己饱满的胸脯，见Sebastian扭过头缩起了脖子更是来了兴致，跨坐在Sebastian身上，“你这楚楚可怜的样子真像一个情趣型，”她向Sebastian脸上喷了一口烟，“如果我是你，我一定会很生气，居然把未上市的最新款当情趣型来使用，真是个疯子。只有疯子才会复制亲人，而有钱的疯子却不多。”

她从Sebastian身后的垫子里掏出一把枪放进他手里，握住惊慌的男孩的手，让他无法松开手里的枪：“你不应该窝在房间里给主人当只小宠物，真是太可惜了，你应该做更伟大的事业，我们不该被人类这样奴役。你听说过‘The one’吗？也许，身为唯一的最新的你，是新的‘The one’，孕育着某些我们期盼的潜能……”她的身体像蛇一样贴在男孩他的身上，在他耳边低喃，“去杀了他，你的主人，然后回来找我。”

 

由于刚刚一路疯跑，Sebastian被当作了隐藏的未退役的旧型号，Gina送他出来的时候附近街道果然被警察封锁了，好在Gina有她的办法，把Sebastian送到了安全的街道。

Kimi准时到了家，他看上去并没有发现Sebastian去过工作室，晚饭的时候Sebastian向Kimi提出想要出去度假。

“我想去地球以外的度假村，Joi说欧罗巴非常美丽，”Sebastian说，“你也需要好好休息休息。”

躲在天花板上主机里的Joi感受到了一道冰冷的视线……

“……好吧，我们的确需要一个假期，”Kimi思考了很久，“但我明天有个预约，我们后天早上出发。”

 

Sebastian很快就知道了那个预约是什么……那天晚上他又做梦了，老样子，他和Kimi，大海，游艇，情话。醒来的时候他伸手摸向枕下的那把手枪，冰冷的枪身带来的真实的触感立刻让Sebastian认清现实。

“昨晚睡得如何？”

Kimi为他端来了早饭，亲了亲Sebastian的嘴角。

“挺好的。”Sebastian垂下视线，从盘子里拿起抹了蜂蜜的面包，咬下一大口，把腮帮子塞得鼓鼓的。咽下嘴里的面包他接着又咬了一口，Kimi坐在旁边似乎想说什么，Sebastian知道是关于昨晚的梦，他装作什么都不知道，问道：“怎么了？”

“呃……很久没有听到你提起你的梦了……”

Sebastian接过男人手里的果汁一口一口地喝着，笑着说：“哪会天天做梦呢？”见Kimi变了脸色，他低下头用叉子戳着煎蛋的蛋黄，“可能最近有点累吧……”

Kimi嘴角勉强牵出一个笑容，摸了摸Sebastian的脑袋，站起身向卧室外走去。

“嗯~被我发现了，你在撒谎，”Joi没有现身，但Sebastian可以想象这个虚拟小妞脸上得意的笑容，“这算是我们之间的小秘密吗？”

“算，”Sebastian看着门外Kimi走来走去的身影，“告诉我，他在说什么。”

“呃……他也是我的主人，这样做会不会不太好？”Joi的犹豫不过片刻之间，她充分诠释了女人是善变的，女性全息形象也是，“不过作为你让我知道小秘密的报答，我可以告诉你，毕竟我们是好朋友，”Joi现出半个身体搂住Sebastian的肩膀，在他耳边说，“他拨打了华莱士研究所的客服电话，告诉他们‘失败了’，他还说‘等度假回来再进行检查’，哦，他挂了，啊，他来了。”

Joi又隐了身形，Sebastian抬起头，看着面前的男人：“怎么了？你看上去不是很开心。”

“呃，没什么，”Kimi抹了抹脸，“飞船是下午的，出发地点在休斯敦，我们现在可以准备准备了。”

“好。”

Sebastian吃掉了被他蹂躏过的煎蛋，金黄色的蛋黄被叉子抹出一个哭着的小脸，只是收走餐盘的Kimi并没有注意到。

 

 

欧罗巴，这个词是从Kimi与Sebastian Vettel的原领队口中听到的，虽然Joi推荐过其他几个星球，但Sebastian还是想去看看。如果不发生那件事情，也许Kimi和那个人会一起搬去这颗星球吧。

他们的行李不多，Sebastian把那把枪藏在自己的箱子里，他研究过规则和法律，Gina给他的这把枪完全在可托运范围内，他虽然逃过了Kimi的眼睛，但他瞒不过Joi。

“你那天回来的时候我就扫描到它了，”Joi站在Sebastian面前，“但你那天看上去很糟糕，我不敢问你……”她一步一步走近男孩，她想牵起男孩的手，却只是穿过了对方，“你会回来的吧？”

Sebastian没有回答，Kimi先去车库了，现在这个家里只有他和Joi，他放下行李伸出手拥抱了面前的女孩。“等我回来，我会为你买便携设备，然后带你出去转转，去你想去的地方。”他拍了拍Joi的背，事实上，他什么触感都没有，但女孩的耳环因此晃动起来。

Sebastian松开了Joi，手指放在玄关处全息管家的开关上，Joi向他伸出手，她看上去快要哭出来。

“Sebastian！别去……”

Sebastian按下了开关，女孩站立的地方变成了华莱士公司的Logo，随着关机的音乐声，切断了她的系统电源。

 

 

 

9

Sebastian觉得很累，这当然指的不是旅行带来的身体上的疲惫，而是来自他的内心。他坐在窗台上晃着小腿，回望着整个房间——宽大舒适的双人床旁不过几步远就是一个可以容纳至少两人的按摩浴缸，而浴缸正对着一面落地窗，坐在浴缸里可以欣赏窗外的风景。温馨且情趣的设计，Sebastian知道应该享用这间屋子的本不该是自己。

这是位于他们度假最后一站苏黎世的住所，他们没有像在其他国家那样住进酒店，而是直接从机场租来车开到了一户独立的小别墅门前。

Kimi用指纹和瞳孔打开了大门，提着箱子先进了房子，Sebastian尾随其后走进大门，整栋房子里不像是长时间没有人住的样子，地板一尘不染，天花板上也没有被蛀虫侵蚀，想来一直有人保养着这间屋子。

“这是你亲自挑的地方，一眼就相中了这里，”Sebastian看着Kimi开打能源系统介绍着，“你那时候……比较忙，我先来签订了购买合同，所以你的信息还没记录……”

原来这里是两人曾经计划移民的爱巢，Sebastian大概猜到在此期间Sebastian Vettel怕是正在巴黎参加会议，由于那场意外，这间房子的另一个主人永远无法在安保公司那里记录个人信息了，男孩乖巧地笑了笑说：“没关系，不过是指纹和虹膜，我们都是一起进出的，有空再去登记吧。”

“……好。”

 

欧罗巴是颗不错的星球，她与地球的生态非常接近，再加上来自地球科技的后期开发，整体生活与地球无异。它有四个卫星，以不同的速度围绕这颗星球转动，因此欧罗巴也拥有地球上所没有的奇特景色——夜晚的时候天上最多能出现4个“月亮”。

——真希望能带Joi来这里看看。

 

“在想什么？”Kimi从身后搂住坐在窗台的Sebastian，吻了吻他的头顶，“晚饭还满意吗？”

晚餐是Kimi做的，这是Sebastian第一次吃到对方亲手烹饪的食物，Sebastian没有想到男人厨艺了得，加上这里资源比地球丰富，物种也有她的独特性，因此晚饭的食材也很新奇，Sebastian吃了很多。

其实Kimi并不是一个冷漠消沉的人，他温柔，贴心，也很爱笑，他是个好爱人，但这些赋予的对象是Sebastian Vettel。复制人明白，Kimi对自己好，是因为把自己当作了那个人；他对自己的不好，则是因为男人从他构建的虚幻梦境中惊醒而产生的自我厌恶，而他厌恶的源头就是Sebastian自己。

“很美味，”Sebastian看了一眼Kimi递来的热好的牛奶，默默地接过来捧在手里，“真希望我们以后就住在这里。”

肩膀上男人的手微微收紧，Sebastian喝了一口杯中的全脂牛奶，眉头一簇却很快恢复如常。

“……以后会有机会的，”就听男人说道，“另外，我们回去的日程可能要提前一天，公司有点急事。”

Sebastian知道男人在撒谎，不止是对方闪烁的眼神出卖了他。Sebastian曾在Kimi的行李中看到过那个熟悉的便携屏，在法兰西埃菲尔铁塔下的酒店里，复制人在Kimi洗澡的时候看了男人接下来的日程，原本订好的归期的当天和前一天都备注了一项新日程——“预约研究所”。

——想必是预约到了时间。

 

Sebastian扯起嘴角，转向男人：“如果有急事的话，明天回去也可以，反正我们在这里有家。”

Kimi抬起他的下巴，吻了他的眼睛说：“也不是很急的事情，我们还能再玩几天。”接着这个吻落在了Sebastian的脸颊上，男孩身上带着好闻的味道，手指伸进了他薄薄的睡衣里。Sebastian吻着对方，睁开眼冷漠地看了一眼窗外空中四个大小不一的“月亮”，被男人抱上了床。

男人耐心地解开Sebastian的睡衣，他的睡裤已经被褪到膝盖，Sebastian的手指伸向枕下碰到了一个坚硬且冰冷的物体，在欧罗巴的每个夜晚，他都会摸一摸这把枪，提醒自己要做的事情。

 

——看着我。

 

Sebastian在心里想着，男人的目光始终没有与他的相接过，他伸出手捧住男人的脸庞，强迫男人抬起头面对着自己，看着男人加深了眉间的纹路，眼神里除了疑惑还有一丝躲闪。

“感觉有些不对劲，是吗？”

Kimi困惑地顿住动作，片刻他直起身体笑了笑：“你是不是累了？那我们就休息吧？”

“他的眼睛是蓝色的，对吗？”

男人的眼神冻住了，迅速从Sebastian身上弹开：“谁的眼睛？”

“Seb，”Sebastian撑起身体，“Sebastian Vettel。”

“你就是Sebastian。”

“不，我不知道我是什么？或许你可以告诉我，Kimi？”Sebastian从床上站起身，他就这样光着腿一步一步走向Kimi，“他的眼睛和你一样，都是蓝色的，对吗？”Kimi的脸上闪过一丝慌乱，把手伸向口袋却摸了个空，他忘记自己已经洗过澡脱掉了外套，“你在找这个吗？”Sebastian晃了晃手里的手机，“你要手机想做什么呢？报警？然后让那些银翼杀手来杀了我吗？不知道他们挖去我的右眼的时候会不会感到迷惑，毕竟我可是没有在右眼烙上编号的最新型号。”

手机在Sebastian的手里变成碎片，Sebastian摊开手掌，看着手里的残骸从指缝和翻转的手掌中掉落。另一只手从身后抽出，黑洞洞的枪口对着Kimi。

 

——“请注意：相同环境下，复制人与自然人依然有着本质的区别。每个复制人都有潜在的危险性，即使是定制型号，在复制人危及到您的生命安全时，请使用绝对命令权限保障您的安全。”

 

Kimi想到了说明书上的一段注意事项，他没有想到这个一直乖巧听话的复制人会有威胁到他生命的这一天，他后退着看着那双他一直不愿意正视的栗棕色眼睛：“Seb，把它放下。”

“别用那个名字叫我！”眼泪从Sebastian栗棕色的眼睛里流出，他看着眼前面色煞白的男人，几乎哀求般，“它不属于我！”

Sebastian端着枪的手因为情绪失控而颤抖，枪口上下晃动，Kimi不得不告诫男孩冷静下来，他不知道自己是因为不信任身为复制人的Sebastian还是因为他手上的那把枪：“放下枪，听着，我们可以谈谈……”

“我还记得，第一次做梦的时候，”Sebastian红着眼眶，看着面前不知所措的男人，“我真的以为自己‘受伤的大脑’开始恢复记忆，我很高兴，因为你不用再独自承担过去，我们可以好好生活。”他张开嘴深吸了一口气，眼泪滚落进口中，“你希望我像他，又厌恶我和他一样。你令我越来越像他，但又不让我像他，归根到底…………”

男孩的胳膊像突然失去力气一般迅速垂了下去，Kimi不敢上前，因为枪还在Sebastian的手里捏着，他的脑袋也低垂着，只有肩膀随着哭泣颤抖。

“我知道，你一直喊他Seb。你也这样喊过我，但我知道你眼里看到的都是生前的他……”Sebastian缓慢的说着，“至于我，我的存在是假的，回忆是假的，一切的一切都不属于我，连爱也是……”

他突然把枪口指向了自己左眼上方的眉骨，Kimi向复制人伸出手，心里涌上了更大的恐惧……

“以后一定要关好你的小宠物，别再让他们乱跑……希望你能记得我，Kimi。”

 

 

 

——————

 

 

 

Maurizio Arrivabene没有想过自己会在短短3个月的地球自然月内往返FIA墓地两次，而这一次是陪着身边这个失魂落魄的男人。

男人手里捧着一个小匣子，里面是他上次在墓地看到的那个小朋友，他们准备让这个小朋友陪着他们的老朋友。Maurizio还记得当他看着那个小家伙的背影的时候，手里的头盔差一点没有捧稳，太像了，直到他看清了对方棕色的眼睛。

Maurizio还记得两年前的某天也是自己陪着Kimi走进了华莱士公司的大门——

“Kimi，我认为你最好是制作一个工作型的复制人，不要与他们产生情感上的寄托……”

“这位先生说得有道理，不过如果您是希望排解寂寞的话，或许您可以尝试我们的情趣型号，他们……”

“两亿，我要见华莱士。”

“好的，先生，请稍等。”

 

 

 

 

==================

 

 

RJ 7-1.6所在的苏黎世警局接到一起奇怪的案件，报案方来自位于地球的华莱士总部，声称其制造的唯一一款定制款在欧罗巴苏黎世失去了生命体征的监控，同时该定制款的制造委托人也失去了联系。该公司提供了信号最后消失的地点，R奉命前去探查。

R开着他的车来到了华莱士公司所提供的坐标，这是苏黎世的富人区，要知道欧罗巴是由当初地球上的整个欧洲搬迁而来，一个面积倒数第二的大陆上的人口换到一个星球上，人均享用的面积不知被拉到多大，有钱人不喜欢高楼林立的市中心，况且房主还是个芬兰人，所以这栋独栋别墅的附近并没有可以提供线索的热心邻居。

R在车里检查了自己的配枪，与他的所属后勤人员做最后一次信息交流。

“房主是Kimi Raikkonen，大名人，继承了其配偶Sebastian Vettel 80%的遗产所以一跃登上了财富榜，不过为人很低调，长期居住在地球，入境记录是5个公转日前。”

“5个公转日，来欧罗巴旅游？”

“事实上他的确是来观光的，他的国际出入记录都很正常，几乎囊括了所有国家，1.5个自转日前刚来到苏黎世。申报信息里有一个‘家用型复制人’，申报编号NSX-101773。”

“知道了，切换设备输出，准备进入，”R将配枪握在手里，戴上了耳机，“请继续支援。”

 

大门紧锁，门口是由指纹与虹膜构成的双重门锁，H.Y.G安保公司的产品，R让后勤进行警用特殊申请，但是后勤人员告诉他这需要10分钟。

“太久了。”

R放弃了从正门进入，转而向院内走去，多数富豪将后院设计成落地窗与泳池的组合，而落地窗可以正面突破。不过这家有些与众不同，后院不是泳池而是一个羽毛球场，好在落地窗的配置还是有的。R在心里还没来得及庆幸，复制人发达的感官就闻到了不妙的味道——血腥味。

浓厚的味道，R皱紧了眉头，凭他的经验来看，这么大量的出血恐怕已经没命了。R开启了护目镜上的扫描仪器，与此同时他肉眼在东南角的落地窗那，看到了人影。

一个男人瘫坐在血泊中，紧紧抱着怀里的人。R通过面部扫描已经确认了男人的身份为房主Kimi Raikkonen本人，而怀里的人看不清面部，初步推断是那个失去监控的复制人并且早已失去生命体征。

R敲打落地窗示意那位Raikkonen先生解除安保系统让他进入屋内，但对方毫无反应，依然不顾满身的血污紧紧的抱着怀里人。

“H.Y.G那边还要多久？”

“8分钟。”

“继续申请，顺便呼叫增援，屋主存活确认，但精神不稳定，一名复制人死亡。”

 

 

周围的同事大多已经到点下班，苏黎世警局的警官RJ 7-1.6却在自己的座位烦恼他的报告，今早的案件被定论为自杀，只不过自杀的那名复制人身份特殊——它是华莱士公司未公开面世的最新款，右眼球上没有编号，一度造成法医鉴定的困难——他们没有办法将其定义为复制人，直到华莱士公司的代表出面，不知道用了什么办法就让局长亲自致电法医在验尸报告上把尸体身份那栏填下复制人。对于尸体的处理也很麻烦，由于复制人自杀时采用了相当极端的做法——与被复制对象，也就是Kimi Raikkonen的配偶Sebastian Vettel一样的死亡方式——左眼眉骨近距离中弹，几乎炸掉了半边脸，导致拥有者短暂精神崩溃。而华莱士利用复制人拥有者短暂丧失行动与思考能力的时间，想要在法医室把复制人的尸体带走，但那位Raikkonen先生紧紧地抱住尸体因此他们没有得逞。

现在他们为了尸体的归属权闹得不可开交。

R望着几乎空白的报告叹了口气，他没有录到Kimi Raikkonen的口供，事实上他知道即使是Kimi Raikkonen杀了那个复制人，也是完全合法的。也许就像茶水间那些小姑娘议论的那样，是觉醒了爱的复制人发现自己只是某个故去的人的替代品而崩溃。因为那个复制人的脸与若干年前地球那次复制人暴动中丧生的Sebastian Vettel，也就是Raikkonen先生的配偶一模一样。这位曾经公开谴责复制人恢复生产的名人最终还是逃不出失去爱人的折磨，选择用其配偶的DNA来制作了复制人，排解寂寞。小姑娘们对这种题材异常兴奋，叽叽喳喳地挤占了整个茶水间，R没有办法，只得出声请她们让开，却被小姑娘们嗤鼻“假货”。

爱？R摇摇头，那是最毫无用处的东西，他也不想思考这个问题，他还想通过明天的基线测试，即使他是个假货，他也还想活着。

所以，今晚吃什么好呢？

 

 

==============END

 

 

 

 


End file.
